Al límite
by Ronh Mary
Summary: Todas las personas son humanos y no está exentos a cometer errores o a no ser lastimados, continuamente somos lastimados, al igual como nosotros herimos a otros. Yo conocí mi límite en una ocasión.  Dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

N.A: Otro fic, YaY, porque lo subí cuando tengo otro en espera por actualizar, pues no tengo la menor idea, pero por alguna razón esta idea entro a mi cabeza y no la pude sacar así que la escribí y la publique, espero que les guste.

**Al límite**.

Por: Ronh Mary

De algo que estoy segura es que cuando una persona toca fondo, muchas son aquellas que no pueden levantarse pero pocos son aquellos los afortunados que pueden sobreponerse, pero yo no me he librado de eso, yo ya he tentado ese límite muchas veces, pero solo una vez he tocado fondo, lastime y herí a todos aquellos que ame alguna vez..

Lo que el límite para una persona puede ser muy grande para otra puede ser menor y caer en la desesperación antes que otros, pero eso no lo hace más cobarde o más débil; por que al estar totalmente sumergido, todos, absolutamente todos lloran como niños.

Yo conocí mi límite en una ocasión.

Dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Capítulo 1

"Vamos, apresúrate" se escuchó la voz de una joven de no más de 20, que entre risas y jaloneos corrían junto con otro grupo de personas, "No seas tonta, es tu culpa que estemos así, te recuerdo que a ti se te olvido la sombrilla" respondió su acompañante sin pisca de gracia y ambas se fueron corriendo como todas las personas que se encontraban cerca.

La lluvia caí con rudeza sobre la ciudad, los carros se escuchaban pasar, el ruido de los pasos de las personas que buscaban resguardarse en algún lugar de la lluvia,

En poco tiempo de volvió a quedar sola, solo es sonido de la lluvia reinaba en el lugar, el sodio hueco de las gotas caer sobre el piso, su respiración agitada era lo único que podía escuchar ahora, sintió los temblores de su cuerpo, quizás se debía al frio o a la pérdida de sangre, ¡Bah!, para lo que le importaba, si ella misma deseaba que su corazón dejara de latir para dejar de sentir todo este dolor que le estaba partiendo el alma en pedazos, una de las tantas razones por las que ella se había hecho esas cortadas; ahora solo esperaba pacientemente a que la muerte llegara por ella y la llevara con ella…

"Hola pequeña, ¿Por qué tan sola?" levanto la vista y vio a un muchacho de cabello oscuro bien parecido viéndola con picardía, suspiro, no estaba de humor para andar tratando con esto ahora. "No es tu problema, quiero estar sola" lo voltee a ver con la misma frialdad con la que se escuchó mi voz, me gire y lo ignore por completo. "Vamos no seas así, te vas enfermar, vamos a otra parte" me tomo del hombro, y para ese momento mi cabeza estaba formulado maneras para lastimarlo por su atrevimiento, cuando me levante para golpearlo mis piernas flaquearon, y solo pude poner mi mano en su pecho y empujar al imprudente que tenía enfrente; agache la cabeza y reí por lo bajo y lo primero que atravesó mi cabeza en ese momento ¡Ya era hora!, pero antes de que viniera la parca por mí, me iba divertir un poco y comenzaría con patearle el trasero a este imbécil que se quería pasar de listo, levante mi mano y la metí al bolsillo del sweater dispuesta a sacar a su inseparable e inseparable arma.

Pero de la nada sintió como su mano era jalada causando que no pudiera sacarla, y su mano fue tomada por otra entrelazando sus dedos dejándola más que sorprendida, ¡joder! ¡El tipo venía acompañado!, cuando se volteó a ver al nuevo intruso se sorprendió al ver una dulce sonrisa que le quitaron totalmente todas sus intenciones de rómpeles la cara, sintió un sin fin de sensaciones recoger su cuerpo, sintió su cara arder y su cuerpo flaqueo por completo, pero antes de que callera la misma extraña le había tomado de la mano la tomo de los hombros y la sostuvo con delicadeza y cuidado, ya no sabía si lo que sentía se debía por la falta de sangre u otra cosa.

"¿Vuelves tarde del trabajo?" le pregunto y la chica le respondió afirmando con la cabeza, esas dos personas se pusieron a platicar pero para este momento todo lo que escuchaba se oía como una sonido hueco que atravesaba mis tímpanos sin piedad, pero como no me podía importar menos lo que ellos estuvieran haciendo, moví el brazo que me mantenía atrapada, y la voltee a ver con dureza y odio y me aleje de ellos, algo si sabia y era que no quería morir enfrente de esas personas tan desesperantes.

Ya del otro lado del parque cuando las fuerzas ya no me permitía moverme y mi respiración era cada vez más agitada me deje caer en una banca.

Las gotas heladas atravesando mi cuerpo, el aire frio, el sonido de la soledad y el latido de mi corazón eran las únicas cosas que adornaban mi escenario ahora, eso era lo que había buscado ¿no?, cerré los ojos con fuerza; y me recordé que no era momento de tener miedo ni de arrepentirse, o tal vez no sea eso quizás lo que de verdad me duela sea morir sola…y más cuando toda mi vida lo he estado.

Ya no sentía la tormenta sobre mí, ¿ya había terminado?, No, sigo escuchando como caí en el piso, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos ojos de intenso color cielo, Era la misma chica de hace rato, ella sostenía una sombrilla sobre mí para cubrirme de la lluvia. "Ven, yo te llevare conmigo" quito la sombrilla y la guardo, se agacho y me extendió su brazo.

"No quiero tu ayuda" le dije ácidamente y le arrebate de un golpe con mi mano lastimada que estaba en vueltas en vendas totalmente manchadas de sangre, ella miro mi mano sorprendida, hasta graciosa me pareció la escena, ya me iba a morir así que más daba, "Mocosa Estúpida" murmuro entre dientes y volví a ver sus ojos y me miraron con dureza y reproche que hicieran que me estremeciera.

"Quería ser amable, pero al parecer no va a ser así" se acercó más a mí y me levanto de un jalón y me hiso ponerme en su espalda para cargarme, para ese momento mi cuerpo era el de una muñeca sin vida pero aun así no mostré ninguna resistencia, ya era demasiado tarde y esa chica solo estaba gastando fuerzas en un ser sin remedio como yo.

"Oye no hagas esto, no ganaras nada, acaso no ves que me quiero morir, no puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado" susurre en su oído y veía como ella caminaba deprisa por la calle cargándome y buscando una manera de ayudarme, hasta me estaba conmoviendo su desesperación hacia una desconocida como yo.

Juguemos con ella.

"Oye no será que quieres realizar tus fantasías conmigo, adelante estoy de humor para eso" ella me miro sorprendida, algo indignada, pero me ignoro por completo, y yo solo me reí en su cara

"No hables, Yo decido cuando puedo o cuando no puedo salvar a estúpidos como tú" Oh, está enojada, reí bajo y ella solo gruño, estaba comportándome como una imbécil, pero en este momento poco me podía importar lo que pensara de mi ahora.

Ella seguía corriendo por las calles, recorriendo avenidas y volteando a todos lados, en alguna ocasión de golpeo en la cara para poder pensar con claridad, en todo el trayecto yo me limite a verla y a sentir la calidez de su espalda a pesar de la llovía y el aire, era una calidez muy extraña que no había sentido antes, reí por las estupidez que estaban pasando por mi cabeza en este momento.

"Oye, hagamos una promesa" le dije burlona, pero aun así yo era una persona de palabra, pero de esta no salía.

"¿Así?, ¿Se podría saber cuál? "Dijo con el mismo tono de voz con el mío, pero a pesar de todo ella me estaba prestando atención y me llevaba lo más rápido que podía aun hospital, pero no había ningún transporte a esta hora.

"Si yo salgo de esta… te prometo que yo seré tu esclava, ya sea para satisfacer tus fantasías o lo que te venga en gana" mi boca y mi cabeza ya no estaba funcionando en frecuencia y mis palabras salían sueltas y como balbuceos.

"Oh ¿En serio?"

"Claro, soy una persona de palabra."

"No creo que una mocosa como tu pueda hacer algo así" me dijo retándome.

"Pfff... pan comido"

"dalo por hecho es una promesa, espero que no te arrepientas por que no te dejare"

Mi cuerpo perdió toda si fuerza y sentía como iba lentamente cerrando los ojos, y me pensamiento antes de caer en ese sueño eterno fue que me hubiera gustado conocer a esa persona en otro momento y en otra situación, quizás las cosas no hubieran terminado de esta manera.


	2. Toychan

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

N.A: Son caps. Cortos pero continuos XDD, hay que verle el lado positivo, heheh, espero que les agrade como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

¡Vamos Toy-chan tu puedes!

Al límite.

Por: Ronh Mary

Capítulo 2

Voltee a la derecha a la izquierda pero seguía encontrando la misma negrura en ambos lugares, suspire, me pregunto si esto es estar muerto, no podía sentir el dolor de mi brazo, tampoco ya no tenía la respiración agitada ni los temblores, se podría decir que me encontraba tranquila, ¿estos es morir?, bufe, me sentí algo decepcionada, y pensar que yo creí que me encontraría cara a cara con la parca, que decepción realmente, con lo bien que me lo pasaba burlándome de esa chica.

Intente moverme, pero para variar mis intentos quedaron en solo intentos por que no me moví ningún centímetro, estaba inmóvil, en un lugar totalmente oscuro y totalmente sola…

Un repentino ardor que nació en mi espalda y recorrió mi cuerpo me hiso distraerme y entrar en estado de alerta, en pocos segundos el ardor de convirtió en dolor haciéndome retorcerme.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Me levante de un brinco y una cegadora luz nublo mí vista por completo, que me llevo a taparme los ojos con las manos, pero mala idea mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y sentía como el dolor volvía recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"! ¿Que demoni…?"

"Oh, mira que tenemos acá, ¿te desperté?, lo lamento se me fue la mano con el alcohol" dijo sin mínimo sentimiento de culpa, y yo voltee a ver con odio al causante de este dolor, y al verla parada a ella enfrente de mi me dejo totalmente sorprendida, no entendí que rayos estaba pasando, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, No se supone que debería…

"Estar muerta" aquella sospechosa chica interrumpió mis pensamientos y me vio con usa sonrisa que no pude descifrar pero sabía que no traería nada bueno. "Pues déjame decirte que casi no la cuentas, pero gracias a tu servidora te encuentras vivita y coleando en estos momentos, me deberías estar agradecida" ¿hablaba en serio?, ella lo logro a tiempo, pero… eso no tenía que pasar, comencé a ver alrededor mío y en efecto note que me encontraba en un hospital y todas mis heridas habían sido tratadas.

"Ahora que lo menciono, si no mal recuerdo había una pequeña promesa entre las dos" volvió a romper el silencio y se acercó a mi hasta quedar enfrente de mí y la vi directamente a los ojos, y lo único que podía descifrar era en sus ojos ¿Lujuria? Pero su sonrisa burlona no ayudaba mucho tampoco, trague con dificultad y asistí con la cabeza "Muy bien, si mi memoria no me falla tú te convertirás en mi esclava, para satisfacerme en lo que me plazca, sin importar que tan descabellado sea, Tu harías todo lo qué yo desee" mi cabeza ya se encontraba a trabajando a mil por hora, no podía estar pasando esto, yo, alguien de ese calibre convertirme en esclava de esa chica, no, debían ser una broma.

"Espero que nos llevemos bien, Toy-chan" se acercó a mi cuello y me beso y yo no podía estar más congelada, su repentina osadía me había dejado fuera de mis cabales, "Aww, mira asta te sonrojas" se está burlando, ¡Demonios!, "¿hablas en serio?" pregunte aunque sabía que era inútil, quería tener la esperanza de que estuviera bromeado. "Claro, una promesa es una promesa, acaso no eres alguien que cumple con su palabra" Maldita, si ella lo dice así sabe que no podría negarme.

"No, soy una palabra de palabra, así que cumpliré mi promesa y seré..."MALDICION, no diré que soy su juguete "tu asistente personal por tiempo indefinido" dije lo último arrastrando cada silaba con odio.

"Vamos no seas tímida, tú serás Toy-chan, Vamos dilo" dijo con gracia y aplaudiendo como una niña.

"no me llames así" la mire a los ojos y trasmitirle mis serias intensiones de querer matarla.

"Bien, ambas no nos conocimos de la mejor manera" me reprendió con la miraba y su vista se dirigió a mi brazo vendado. "Pero eso ya quedo atrás, así que empecemos de nuevo Toy-chan"

"! QUE NO ME LLAMES TOY-CHAN!" ella solo se rio al ver mi rostro rojo de ira.

"Bueno en lo que estaba, Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 19 años, será un gusto convivir contigo" sus palabras cada vez me ponían en duda si no se trataba de una pedófila retraída, pero de todas maneras le tendí de mala gana mi mano para estrecharla con la suya.

"Fate, Fate Testarossa, es mi nombre"

"¿Cuál es tu edad?"

"15 años"

"¿Qué escuela asistes?

"A ninguna, ya me gradué"

"Ya veo" no pareció sorprenderla eso no es muy común.

Un silencio incomodo envolvió la habitación, ninguna de las dos parecía que quisiera romper, pero me hacía pensar lo extraña que era esa chica, no era como las otras personas que había conocido, ciertamente me exasperaba y mucho, pero me hacía olvidarme de todo, pero eso no la hacía menos molesta, suspire, tendría que aguantarla por algún tiempo, realmente lo que me pasara de ahora en adelante dependía de ella.

El silencio se perdió cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y ambas volteamos a ver, y una doctora de cabello rubio corto entro y al verme sonrió, y se acercó hasta quedar delante de nosotras.

"Veo que despertaste, Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, realmente no fue tarea fácil estabilizarte, y menos con esa pérdida de sangre" me miro seria, la ignore "Bueno, lo importante es que te encuentras bien y que te cuidaras de ahora en adelante" antes de que pudiera dar mi argumento mi querida ama pedófila me detuvo "No te preocupes Shamal-san, yo personalmente me encargare de cuidarla" realmente había que tener cuidado con las palabras con dobles intenciones de esa tal Nanoha "Me alegra que alguien como tú la cuide" Vaya, parece que soy la única que ve las intenciones que tiene conmigo ese demonio "No es así Fate-chan" la doctora comenzó a hacer anotaciones en la tabla que traía y continuo hablando "La condición de ella ya se encuentra bien, toda la semana que estuvo inconsciente logro recuperar gran parte de su sangre" Vaya, con que unas semana, con razón me siento hecho polvo" pero no por eso te debes descuidar, tendrás algunos ataques de anemia, pero si tomas las medicinas correctamente no ira a mayores, así que mañana serás dada de alta, Enhorabuena" realmente me pregunto si algo así debería alegrarme, porque eso significa que al ser dada de alta tendría que ir a la casa de ella, y realmente no quería abandonar la seguridad de estas cuatro paredes que me brindaba este hospital.

Nanoha y la doctora salieron de la habitación dejándome sola, dejándome con tiempo suficiente para poder acomodar un poco las cosas que estaban entrando en mi cabeza.

Si no mal recordaba yo me encontraba en ese parque después de a ver huido de mi casa, las imagines volvieron a aparecer en mi cabeza, pero me golpee y me obligue a olvidarlas; me recosté en la cama y me envolví en las sabanas, sentía mis ojos arder, llorar no era mi estilo, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando recién me entere de todo ni mucho menos cuando intente suicidar, ¿Por qué en estos momentos tenía que empezar a llorar?, No lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que mis ojos dejaran de llorar.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, pero ahora las luces se encontraban apagadas y no me costó acostumbrarme a la luz, sentí como algo frio era colocado en mi frente y voltee a ver.

"¿Despertaste?" afirme con dificultad sentía mi cabeza que quería estallar "¿Qué hora es? Pregunte con somnolencia "Las 3:43 a.m."

"¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?" le pregunte algo extrañada, entonces lo note, debajo de sus ojos había marcas de ojeras, y recordé que me había encontrado en cama durante 1 semana, ¿Ella realmente cuido de mi todo ese tiempo?, el ser cuidada de esta manera era algo nuevo para mi.

"Toy-chan le dio fiebre así que te estaba cuidando hasta que te bajara la fiebre" y dale con el "Toy-chan", pero en este momento realmente no me importaba, nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo así por mí, realmente se sentía extraño, "Si Toy-chan enferma de nuevo no pobre jugar con ella" oh, así que ahí iban sus intenciones, solo reí algo nerviosa, realmente no sabía cómo actual en una situación así; ella sonrió tiernamente y me correspondió colocando su mano en mi mejilla, levante mi mano y la coloque sobre la de ella y solo disfrute el calor que brindaba ese simple gesto.

"Descansa Fate-chan"

Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse lentamente.

Capitulo 2 ¡TERMINADO! YAY

Espero que no se me vaya el ritmo, pero realmente tenía ganas de hacer un fic algo cómico, no como el otro fic que me tengo que romper en la cabeza por lo serio y crudo que es XD

Actualizare rápido nos vemos en el siguiente. :D


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Al límite**.

Por: Ronh Mary

La tan esperada mañana llego junto con mi día de alta, no se podría decir que me encontraba feliz, y menos podría decir que triste, yo estaba acostumbrada a los hospitales, así que no me molestaba pasar días ahí, pero lo único bueno de haber sido dada de alta era que ya no tenía que usar la estúpida bata de hospital, y ahora me degustaba con una camisa manga larga blanca y unos jeans cortesía de Nanoha.

"Bien Fate-chan, No olvides que en 4 días es tu siguiente cita, cuídate" dijo la doctora rubia, solo afirme con mi cabeza aunque ya me tenía cansada de que me lo repitiera si tuviera 5 años.

"Gracias por todo Shamal-san, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargare de ella, Nos vemos" dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose con sus manos y siguió con su camino, empujándome desde la parte de atrás de la silla.

Me moví incomoda "No entiendo porque tengo que usar esto, si puedo caminar perfectamente" le dije muy inconforme, eran unos exagerados al obligarme usar esto "Porque tienes varios puntos en otras heridas de tu cuerpo, no se te va ser divertido que se te abra alguna por el sobreesfuerzo" me quede callada no podía ni quería luchar contra esa lógica.

"A todo esto ¿dónde vamos?" pregunte para cambiar el tema.

"Mi casa"

"No era mejor tomar un taxi" sugerí, debía ser muy molesto llevarme a mi así.

"Vivo a unas cuadras de acá, y no hay demasiado autos por esta zona, así que es mejor ir caminado, además un poco se sol te vendría bien con lo pálida que estas" sentí como su mano desordenaba mi cabello, y lo acariciaba con cuidado.

"Ya veo…" realmente yo no lo entendía, ¿Por qué me trataba con tanto cuidado?, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí?, yo no era nada de ella, no tenía que hacer esto, pero lo hacía, me trataba con familiaridad y con cariño, no lo entendía quería entenderlo, pero no podía, era una total extraña para ella, solo me vio en una escena comprometida esa noche lluviosa, pero que me había cuidado durante el tiempo que estuve internada, y más aún ahora me llevaba a su casa, eso no hacia alguien normal; No todos llevan a una desconocida que te encuentras en la calle en plan suicida, quería entenderlo, pero algo, había algo que no me dejaba entender la forma que actuaba.

Me puse a observar todo alrededor, realmente se veía que era tranquilo acá, conocía muy poco de esta ciudad, había realizado encargos de mi madre, pero el ambiente en el que se desarrollaban era muy sombrío, y en este lugar se veía parejas paseado, grupo de personas platicando y pesando el rato y mi atención fue dirigida a un parque donde había niños jugando, corriendo y riendo, y recordé algo que no quería recordar, me removí incomoda de la silla, y me restregó las mangas en la cara tratando de secar algunas lágrimas que osaba salir, no iba llorar, menor en un lugar como este lleno de gente.

¿Cómo me pude olvidar de el?, era una reverenda idiota, tenía alguien esperándome en casa, y yo me largue de ahí sin siquiera pensar en él, quizás él era la única persona que confiaba en mi sin ninguna barrera o por interés…

"¿Ocurre… "escuche a Nanoha, pero un grito llamo nuestra atención, nuestra mirada se centró en una Mujer adulta que caminaba con porte delicado.

"Nanoha, me tenías preocupada, tenía tiempo que no te había visto, creía que te había pasado algo malo" respondió la mujer haciendo un ligero berrinche con sus brazos "Pero me alegro que te encuentres bien"

"Lamento a verla preocupada, pero me encontraba algo ocupada" dijo y se colocó alado mío y se inclinó un poco para disculparse, realmente se le vea apenada

"Muy bien, solo no olvides avisar, realmente me preocupo"

"De lo por hecho"

"Oh, ¿Quién es esta adorable jovencita?"

"Ella es la sobrina de una amiga" Asi que esa era la excusa "la sobrina" eh? "me encargo que la cuidara, ella tenía que salir del país, no quería dejarla sola, así que me pidio que la cuidara y desde ahora vivirá en mi casa"

"Ya veo, ¿Cómo te llamas? Pequeña" ¡¿Pequeña? Realmente todas las personas de este lugar eran unos impertinentes, no solo la doctora metiche si no esta extraña mujer me trataban como mocosa, sentí la mano de Nanoha sobre mi hombro, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué me comportara?, bueno, no me quedaba de otra…

"Me llamo Fate, es un gusto conocerla señora" le dije cortésmente.

"Llámame Lindy, Mucho gusto Fate-chan, me alegra que viva alguien más en esa gran casa"

"Haha, Vamos Lindy-san no es tan grande, además ya no soy una niña" comento con gracia Nanoha.

"Aun así, es demasiado grande para una sola persona, pero ya no me voy a preocupa, ahora que se encuentra Fate-chan" dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La mujer mayor se despidió y haciéndole prometer a Nanoha que uno de estos días se pasara por su casa conmigo, no sabía la razón por la cual me había invitado a mí, pero al parecer incluso Nanoha encontró imposible negarse y dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

"Nanoha-san, yo no…" me interrumpió de repente "¿san? Me haces sentir vieja Toy-chan, Nanoha está bien" esta de broma, si seguía refiriéndose a mi así, cambiaría el "Nanoha-san" por "Señorita Pedófila", yo no confiaba en ella, esta situación solo era temporal "Nanoha-san, no entiendo porque tengo que ir" ella hiso un pequeño puchero pero no dijo nada al respecto "Ella quiere conocerte, supongo que le pareciste una persona interesante"

Seguimos nuestro camino, no es que estuviera muy lejos si no que al parecer ella quería que yo viera un poco la ciudad, además teníamos que tomar el camino un poco más largo para rodear algunas calles por la silla… ya sabía que era mala idea traerla.

Hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, Nanoha lo presento como su humilde hogar, pero era algo grande comparado a las casas de los alrededores, y contar que ella vivía sola al parecer, quizás no le gustaba los lugares pequeños y estar con demasiadas personas.

"Muy bien Fate, desde ahora vivirás acá, si deseas puedes considerarlo tu hogar" no sabía si creerle o no pero con la seriedad con lo que lo dijo no estaba segura si estaba bromeando.

Movi algo insegura la cabeza y con mis manos impulse la silla para entrar, el lugar era blanco y amplio por dentro, había varias cajas en el suelo, quizás acababa de mudarse, continúe con lo mío y entre hasta quedar de frente con ella.

Ella tomo algunas bolsas que se encontraban en la silla y las acomodo por ahí, y yo me quede meditando un rato; el lugar se encontraba algo vacío, pero tenía un aire diferente al de mi casa, acá podía respirar un poco más tranquila, así que no creí que fuera un problema, porque hasta podría decir que el lugar era cómodo.

"Nanoha-san, ¿Puedo caminar un poco?, tengo el cuerpo entumecido" ella volteo al escuchar mi voz y comenzó a analizarme desde las puntas de los pies hasta mi cabeza.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco, murmuro algunas cosas y gruño un poco "Puedes hacer, no sobresfuerzos y ten cuidado, No querrás regresar al hospital recién dada de alta" me levante de la silla y me estire lentamente sin forzar los puntos que tenía en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, no me habían dejado levantarme para nada en el hospital.

"Ven, te mostrare donde dormirás" tomo las bolsas y una maleta y la coloco en su hombro y nos adentramos a la casa, yo iba lento, y parecía que ella volteaba por momentos a verme, logre subir las escaleras sin ningún inconveniente, realmente no me dolía, pero sentía cansado todo mi cuerpo.

Ella abrió una puerta de madera y me dejo pasar, sentí mis piernas flaquear y me senté en la cama y ella coloco las cosas en una pequeña mesa. "¿Te gusta nuestra habitación?" dijo sonriendo y se paró enfrente de mí.

"Está bien, se le ve agrandab…¿Nuestra?" ¿Acaso teníamos que dormir en la misma cama?, creía que ella no sería capaz de hacer "eso" después de que me cuido cuando tenía fiebre, ¿acaso ella siempre quiso esto?, porque siempre pasaba esto…"Vamos Fate, no pongas esa cara yo solo bromeaba, mi habitación está en el cuarto de alado, solo quería que cambiaras un poco esa cara de tristeza que tienes " dijo arrepentida y acaricio con su mano mi cabeza, al parecer un gesto que se lo hacía cada vez que podía "No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal"

"Estoy bien, No te preocupes "Después de todo ya me hacía a la idea que ella no me trajo acá por simpatía, ella quería algo de mí, debía dejar esa costumbre de dejarme engañar tan fácil, le sonreí lo mejor que pude, ella había hecho mucho por mí, puede que yo solo estuviera pagando una apuesta pero después de todo no me gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

Suspiro y me dio la espalda y tomo la bolsa y saco los medicamentos "Vamos, preparare algo para que comamos y tomes los medicamentos"

Bajamos y Nanoha se puso a preparar algo y yo comencé a leer la receta médica y ordenar las pastillas por caja dependiendo la hora que debía tomarlas, unos minutos después Nanoha termino y coloco la comida en la mesa.

"¿Quieres Te negro o Sumo de naranja" pregunto Nanoha registrado el refrigerador "El sumo está bien" saco dos botellas una de sumo y otra de té para ella.

Comenzamos a comer, había un silencio incomodo, quizás se debía a lo ocurrido en la habitación, pero yo continúe con lo mío.

"Fate, ¿Deseas llamar a tu familia?, o tienes a alguien que esté esperando por ti… " dijo de la nada Nanoha, pero me había dejado sorprendida, de algo estaba segura y era que no quería ver a mi familia ahora, pero había unas personas que si deseaba decirles que estaba bien, quizás ellos ya crearían que me encontraba muerta o algo parecido.

"No quiero hablar con ellos, y no creo que haya alguien esperando por mi" mentira, tenías dos personas esperando, pero una de esas personas me tenía más preocupada.

Había un niño pequeño esperando por mí en, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, él era lo más cercano a un hermano menor que tenía, el esperaba por mí siempre, yo me encargaba de su comida y vestimenta, si no estoy yo, el estará solo de nuevo.

Pero ahora no me sentía lista para regresar, le había fallado, en tan poco tiempo rompí demasiadas promesas, ahora no era nada, era solamente basura que no puede ni siquiera lidiar con su alma, no quería que me vieran esas 2 personas en este estado.

"Fate" capto mi atención la seriedad con que me llamo "

Sonreí lo mejor que pude, pero solo me salió como una mueca "No puedo verlos ahora, aun no"

"No te obligare que los llames aunque sea, pero trata de entender cómo se sienten ellos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Imagina como te sentirías de que ellos no confiaran lo suficiente en ti y se fueran de la nada sin dejarte una explicación" pero ahora si los veo, solo les hare daño no podía, Nanoha no entiende," te sentirías tan impotente y creerías que todo lo que había entre ustedes no fue más que una mentira, no dejes que ellos se sientan así, porque lo único que haces es que los estas alejando"

Yo ya no estaba segura de nada…

Ser yo la persona que les causa dolor es demasiado para mí, todo esto me superaba…

Capítulo 3 ¡Arriba!

Lo lamento si tarde, es que no sabía que subir, escribía varias cosas pero sentía que iba demasiado rápido.

Actualizare pronto n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo :D

Los comentarios son bien recibidos :3


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Al límite.

Por: Ronh Mary

-X-

Sabia incluso antes de preguntar, que hablar de ese tema era entrar en un campo minado, así que era de esperar que al instante que preguntara la primera bomba estallaría; aunque ya sabía qué tipo que tipo reacción tendría, pero de todas maneras, realmente no sabía si era lo correcto, o simplemente debía esperar como se daban los acontecimientos, pero algo había aprendido y era que los problemas había que enfrentarlos lo más rápido posible porque sin importar cuanto tiempos los evadas, ellos te golpeara a ti, depende que tan preparado estes o cuantos puedes soportar, el mundo no se detendría y te tomara de la mano cada vez que caigas, sino todo lo contrario el mundo continuaría contigo o sin ti.

"_Tú no entiendes nada, no me hables como si me conocieras y tu ¿realmente crees que me entiendes?, es molesto."_

"_Fate, ¿realmente entiendes lo que estás haciendo?" me levante de la silla y coloque mis manos sobre la mesa y la mire seriamente._

"_Ahí vas de nuevo, yo no te conozco, deja de hablarme con tanta familiaridad" se levantó de la silla y me dio la espalda y se encamino a la escalera y se detuvo._

"_Tú como demonios podrías entender como me siento ahora…" dijo en un susurro y se encamino a su habitación en pasos pesados._

_Suspire cansada y me hundí en mi asiento, lo había arruinado…_

Capítulo 4

Entre al cuarto y azote con fuerza la puerta, movía mis pies frustrada, no sabía porque me había enojado tanto solo por eso, pero ahora no podía tranquilizarme, apretaba los dedos con fuerza y escuchaba a mis dientes rechinar.

¿Quién demonios se creí ella?, desde que nos conocimos era una impertinente, ahora se atrevía a decir que me conocía, que entendí lo que yo estaba sintiendo, como podría entenderlo…

Yo no quería ningún consuelo de ella ni de nadie, Y es más, ella se atrevía a querer darme ordenes, era ilógico, quien demonios creía que era yo.

Solo quería estar sola, ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Abrí mis ojos con pereza, el cuarto se encontraba oscuro, no lograba recordar en que momento me quede deje caer por el sueño, me retorcí en la cama y me levante con premura, sentía molestias en mis extremidades, las heridas comenzaban a molestarme pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar.

_3:26 a.m._

Era tarde, seguramente aquella chica seguía dormida, me podía ir en este momento y quizás ella no lo notaria, me había dado cuenta que apenas llegar, la ventana que se encontraba en este cuarto se podía bajar con facilidad por la arquitectura... y además no era tan alto, podía irme, no era tan mala idea.

Ahora que mi cabeza se encontraba más tranquila, las muchas palabras que contenía de gritarle a Nanoha me parecían lejanas, podía sentir que las ideas podía surgir sin problema o simplemente ahora ya no tenía las intenciones de querer moler a golpes a alguien.

_"Imagina como te sentirías de que ellos no confiaran lo suficiente en ti y se fueran de la nada sin dejarte una explicación"_

Las palabras de Nanoha estaban tomando un nuevo sentido ahora.

Que no confiaran en mí…

Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero a pesar de lo mucho que me molestase, ella tenía razón, huir de esa manera no era la mejor decisión, y peor aún intentar suicidarme, solo recordar la riña que le tendría esperado por ciertas personas le ponía el pelo de puntas.

"Bien" brinque de la cama, me acerque a la ventana, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para incorporarme, no sabía si era lo mejor o estaba haciendo otra tontería que se uniría a mi gran repertorio, pero ahora no me quería quedar con este sabor agrio que tenía.

Dicen que la primera opción casi siempre es la mejor o la más correcta, ¿Qué más podría perder?

No tenía por qué dudar justamente en este momento.

Tome el celular y la cartera, saldría un momento y me aseguraría de llegar antes de que Nanoha se dé cuenta, o simplemente regresar a la hora que quiera… no tenía realmente que importarme eso, yo podía hacer lo que yo quisiera sin importar lo que ella pensara, pero ahora yo ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, y le debía mucho a ella…

Tome una hoja y le deje una nota, tome las almohadas y sabanas y los coloque parecer que dormía y encima de la almohada coloque la nota y la cubrí con la sabana, no sabía de qué servía, pero podía irme un poco mas tranquila.

Abrí la ventana, y con los ojos comencé a hacer una estrategia para bajar sin matarme o quedar estúpida de por vida, no podía medir más de 5 metros, la arquitectura me favorecía, y había un árbol cerca, un brinco, unas cuantas maniobras y uno que otro raspón y caída de cara y llegaría en una pieza a mi objetivo.

-X-

Todo seguía saliendo como lo planeado no había pasado ninguna complicación, pero mi actual falta de elasticidad por las heridas me dificultó las cosas, pero solo me dejo unos raspones y suciedad en la ropa, pero no llego a mayores.

Había tomada "prestada" una motoneta a la que yo creía que era de Nanoha, se encontraba cerca de su casa, pero uno nunca sabe, me encargaría después la regresarla.

La madrugada seguía siendo oscura y fría, la llovizna y el frio nocturno calaba mis huesos y me hacía estremecerme.

Llegue a mi meta antes de lo que creí, el tráfico y con la velocidad con la que iba me había dado una gran ventaja, no iría a mi casa, me encontraría con personas que no desean verme y si me reconocía simplemente no quedaría satisfechos con una pequeña riña, si no que hasta que sangre corriera de por medio quedarían tranquilos y lo más seguro que fuera la mía, así que en mis planes no estaba ir ahí, pasaría ir a ver una amiga y a Eriol.

Me baje de la motoneta y la deje cerca de mi vista, no había nadie cerca, pocas personas frecuentaban este lugar, así que podía estar tranquila y sin preocuparme de molestas visitas.

Era un edificio de 4 pisos, se encontraba descuidado y no estaba en uso, era una de las pocas cosas que su padre la había heredado y podía hacer uso de ello, quizás era tan mínimo que ni su madre era consiente de ese lugar, podía ser capaz de esconderse ahí, pero había varias personas indeseadas que concurrió de este lado de la ciudad que quería ver muertos a cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Testarossa.

Este edificio fue uno de los lugares que me había dado refugio durante gran parte de mi infancia.

El abandono de mi padre.

Las riñas y presiones con las que me sometía mi madre.

Cuando no quería saber nada del mundo…

Este lugar me había brindado algo que muchos no lo habían hecho, ni en mi casa, ni con mi padre, era el único lugar en el que podía poderme segura y respirar, y más ahora que realmente lo necesitaba, saque una pequeña llave de mi cartera.

Me metí entre unos arbustos, y comencé a tantear con ojos ciegos la entrada, tome la llave y la coloque en la cerradura y la abrí, era la única entrada en la que se podía tener acceso libre, las demás estaba totalmente selladas, si alguien que no conocía el lugar y se quería meter sabríamos en que momento, era más por protección, que hacer una entrada genial.

"Solo falta poco, espero que se encuentre alguien" me agache y me adentre, la altura de la entrada era demasiado pequeña para poder entrar de pie, me arrastre y seguí mi camino, estaba totalmente oscuro alguien que no conocía podía fácilmente perderse, se podía decir que era anti-tontos y anti-claustrofóbicos, porque se podían arrancar los ojos o volverse locos.

Después de haber dado varias vueltas y subir unas escaleras de metal llegue al lugar deseado.

Había varias cajas en una esquina, tome 1 y saque un foco que guardaba ahí, si había alguien seguramente estaría durmiendo, iría a checar al almacén, o la sala.

Dudaba que alguien estuviera en el almacén, solo había 2 partes en este edificio donde se podía dormir con comodidad, iría a revisar la sala primero, ese cuarto era el primero que arregle para mí, había una gran variedad de cosas, entre personales, libros, artículos de arte, pinturas hechas por mi o por cualquiera que se encontrara acá, comida enlatada, un sillón y una cama, con frecuencia llegaba acá a pasar el tiempo y distraerme la mayor parte la pasaba para poder tocar el violín de mi padre o simplemente venia para ser yo misma.

Empuje la puerta y entre, vi de un lado y a otro y no logre ver nada, un estruendo se escuchó, y vi como caí unas cosas, y acto siguiente sentí como alguien me tacleaba y me dejaba aturdida, y caí de lleno al piso, el repentino golpe que me había dejado sin aire y el dolor palpitante de las puntadas me dejaron totalmente fuera de combate.

Me levante y empuje lo que fuera que tuviera encima mío, pero cuando lo empuje sentí que mis hombros eran sujetados con fuerza, y vi como una sombra se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara… más precisamente mis labios, pero para ese momento ya sabía quién era y con mi cabeza la golpee en la frente.

"Ouch" se escuchó un quejido.

"Hayate…" quede encima de ella y la sujete de las muñecas, para poder evitar cualquier peligro latente. "¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

"Eso debería preguntar yo" me dijo con fastidio, se le veía enojada, tenía cierta razón "¿Dónde has estado?" no quería decirle "No, Fate, más te vale que me digas porque creo que ya sabes de lo que soy capaz"

No respondí y la solté, solo quedando encima de ella, estaba cansada de tanto jaloneo.

"No puedo Hayate"

"¿o no quieres? Me reto con la mirada y con su mano me obligo a verla a los ojos.

Suspiro.

"Yo no seré quien te de lata" dijo ya más tranquila, y en parte le agradecía por no ponerme en un situación complicada "Pero insisto, Me preocupe, no, nos preocupaste mucho Fate, incluso creímos que estabas muerta…" la abrase y la acerque a mi "Lo siento" susurre en su oído incontables veces, ya cuando estábamos más tranquilas me levante, y le di una mano a Hayate, y prendí la luz de la habitación directamente desde la caja de luz.

"¿Quiénes?" pregunte de la nada, Hayate me miro extrañada pero al instante entendió.

"Bueno no es tan difícil saber quiénes" resoplo con simpleza y yo solo sonreí, tenía razón, pero solo sentía como mi pecho era presionada y me dificultaba respirar, ¿Acaso era culpa?, supongo que era lo más normal, últimamente lo único que hacía era cometer errores.

"¿Estas más delgada?" se acercó a mi "¿Eso crees?" reí un poco.

"Lo más seguro es que no has estado comiendo bien"

Ella era una de las pocas personas que podía decir que eran mi amiga, porque era una de las pocas que me encaraban y me trataban como igual, a Hayate la había conocido desde que había llegado a Japón, ella fue la primera amiga que hice, teníamos el mismo tutor, ya que nuestras familias se veía mucho, y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con ella, incluso nosotras habíamos arreglado este lugar para poder estar acá cuando nosotras quisiéramos.

Pasar tiempo con Hayate realmente me había relajado, incluso antes de haber conocido a Nanoha, todo era un desastre, pero había sido culpa mía el a verme aislado, tenía demasiadas cosas que explicarle, pero no quería, así que solo la puse al día, desde el momento que conocí a Nanoha y la razón de porque me quedaría a vivir con ella.

La cara de mi querida amiga de la infancia paso entre susto, sorpresa, risas, unos cuantos abrazos y querer golpearme, pero escucho todo lo que quería decir y no me presiono, incluso me molesto en algunas ocasiones.

"No puedo creer que estés prácticamente casada con una mujer mayor que tu"

No dije nada por unos segundos, pero cuando la información llego a mi cerebro…

"No digas tonterías" le dije indignada "además que me quede a vivir con ella es temporal, escuchaste"

"Aunque en parte estoy contenta, realmente no creo que deberías volver a tu casa en un tiempo" tenía razón, pero realmente no quería regresar ahí.

"No te preocupes, no lo hare, yo ya perdí su confianza, si regreso justamente ahora no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará"

La ojiazul solo asistió con la cabeza.

"Además fue mi culpa, no merezco poner un pie de nuevo ahí."

-X-

YAY Capitulo 4 Arriba.

Gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron y a los lectores anónimos. ;3

Bueno no tengo muchas cosas que decir ahora, pero si tienen alguna duda de la historia o deje algún cabo suelto o simplemente no entendieron lo que escribí son libres de decirme en un mensaje o comentario.

Nos vemos en el próximo :)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**NA**

**Al límite**.

Por: Mary

Capítulo 5

_6:43 A.M. _

Para mi sorpresa había pasado demasiado rápido el tiempo, poco después de mi rencuentro con Hayate, me llevo donde se encontraba Eriol, al parecer el lugar se había convertido un refugio para varios niños, no es que esto ocurriera en 1 semana, sino al contrario, yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar acá, y algunas cosas habían cambiado.

No me había molestado que no me pidieran mi permiso, antes quizás me hubiera molestado un poco, pero al ver como Eriol sonreía con normalidad y ver a esos niños no podía estar más de acuerdo con las decisiones que habían tomado.

"Fate-san, Eriol nos comentó que es muy buena peleando" comento un niño castaño un poco más grande que Eriol, quizás tenía 12… no estaba segura.

Se había formado un silencio en el almacén, y todos los niños me veían directamente, yo suspire y observe a Eriol y el solo se sonrojo y desvió la vista "Se defenderme, así que se podría decir que si, se algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo" respondí con normalidad.

"¿Algo?, me gustaría que se lo preguntaras a los tipos que has mandado al hospital" intervino Hayate, y los niños solo abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos y sacando uno que otro Ohhhh, "No digas eso Hayate, sabes que no soy tan fuerte… nunca he logre ganarle a ella, ni siquiera una vez"

"¿Quién?" pregunto una niña de cabello corto azuleo.

Me distraje recordando los duelos que había enfrentado con esa persona, ella era un buen contrincante, que no se podía tomar a la liguera…

"No seas metiche" dijo otra niña y golpeo con su brazo la costilla de la otra, nada sutil por la cara que puso su amiga.

"No pasa nada" le quite importancia.

"Es la rival de Fate-san, ella es genial luchando" dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie.

"Y no solo luchando"

"¿En qué más?" se les ilumino los ojos a los niños

"Pues les diré…"

"! Hayate ¡"

"Iba decir cocinando, ¿Qué creías Fate?" dijo con una sonrisa "Como iba diciendo ella es muy buena en muchas otras cosas, como: luchando, armas de fuego, armas punzocortantes, y su armas más fuerte… una belleza envidiable y un cuerpazo… "

Tosí con fuerza

"Salud Fate, no te vayas a resfriar" y me arrojo un pañuelo" bueno en lo que estaba, Si, ella no solo es hermosa, sino que es muy astuta, más que nuestra querida rubia, para su desgracia; pero a lo que me refiero, es que ella fue muy dotada por dios, para recordarnos a nosotros las personas comuneras, lo mortales que somos"

El ambiente era silencioso, pero solo porque escuchaban atentamente a Hayate, pero al concluir se rieron bajo, y las hasta que lleno todo el almacén.

"Pero algún día la derrotare, y será en un futuro próximo" aunque no estaba segura cuando seria eso, porque mi cuerpo recordaba perfectamente -los castigos- que era sometido cuando perdía algún encuentro, no era como si me lastimase, aunque en un duelo, si se ponía seria, salía con varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero a veces prefería el dolor físico a los castigos que la sometía…

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, y sentí como un escalofrió recorría desde mi espalda hasta mi cabeza.

Brrrrrr Brrrr…

"Oh, es para mí" dijo Hayate buscando en su bolsa, lo levanto y al ver la pantalla una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y yo la interrogue con la mirada y ella ensancho mas la sonrisa, me comenzaba a asustar.

"¡Hi! pequeña, ¿tanto me extrañaste?" dijo risueña, no tenía la menor idea de con quien hablaba… pero parecía ser alguien cercano, Bueno, no importaba, me levante dispuesta a decirles a los niños que se fueran a dormir un rato más.

Pero basto unos segundos para que esa sonrisa risueña que adornaba el rostro de la castaña desapareciera, para que me pusiera en estado de alerta.

"¿Qué sucede?" me acerque a ella, y le pregunte al oído lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escucharan los demás. "Me tengo ir" se levantó de golpe, y ni siquiera me miraba.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir ya es tarde" dijo Hayate, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas y despedirse de los niños "Fate, me alegro mucho a verte visto hoy, me tenías preocupada" algo paso y no me quiere decir…

Hayate abrió la puerta de la habitación y se despidió de todos, la seguí si pensarlo, me recargue en la puerta al cerrarla y la tome de la muñeca.

"¿Qué sucedió Hayate?"

Suspiro.

"Ahora no Fate, no tengo tiempo…. Hablamos después" quito su brazo y se fue sin decir más.

Hablamos después.

...

...

.

¡Eso ni de broma!, Ella nunca tenía piedad cuando se metía conmigo… no, si ella se metía en mi vida, yo haría lo mismo…

-X-

El plan inicial era seguir a Hayate, pero con la neblina de la mañana era complicado, y más aún cuando ella tomara un carro que aparecer la estaba esperando, la perdí con el tráfico y la diferencia de velocidad entre la motoneta y el automóvil.

Tome la avenida, y después me dirigí a la casa de Hayate, podía ser imprudente, y lo sabía, porque cualquiera con el apellido Testarossa no era bien visto por ahí, y más aún que iba desarmada y como turista, si me veía estaba perdida, pero trataría no actuar imprudentemente.

Oh.

Ahí estaba Hayate, aunque todavía no habíamos llegado a su casa, se había detenido cerca de un parque, a una distancia considerable de donde ella vivía. Unos Segundos después la vi alegarse del auto y adentrarse entre los arboles de aquel parque, di la vuelta con la moto y rodee el parque para esconderme por ahí y seguirla desde una distancia considerable para que no me viera.

Deje la motoneta recargada en un árbol, y me baje de ella, y me encamine a buscarla, camine entre los árboles y los arbustos tratándome cubrir lo mejor posible, vi a Hayate a lo lejos hablando con alguien… pero no lograba verlo porque estaba rodeado por varias personas vestidas de negro.

Era una mujer de cabello largo color oscuro, estaba usaba un Kimono color azul y un chal encima… la neblina y la distancia no ayudaba, afine la vista y reconocí un emblema… no podía ser verdad… ella.

No puede ser.

Tsukimura.

Aquella bella mujer de cabello oscuro, no era ni más ni menos que Suzuka Tsukimura, heredera de una de las familias más ricas de país, y próxima cabeza que dirigiría todo lo que pasa en Japón… ¿Qué hace Hayate con una persona así tan temprano en la mañana?, sabía que Hayate estaba muy interesada en eso, pero últimamente no me contaba mucho de sus acciones, y lo poco de lo que sabía no implicada a esa persona.

Continúe observándolos de lejos, poco podía escuchar, y mi tranquilidad se iba perdiendo y cada vez crecía la ansiedad de querer saber más… y comenzaba a sobrepasaba mi razón.

Vi como Tsukimura levantaba la mano con delicadeza, y sus guardaespaldas retrocedieron, y se formaron en una fila, ya todos juntos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, dejándolas solas. Ahora solo quedaban, Hayate, una mujer con una capucha- que no lograba identificar porque estaba totalmente cubierta- y la joven del Kimono, para estar en lugar así y pedir que se retiraran sus protectores algo grande debían estar hablando… debía acercarme más, quería saber de qué hablaban, no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba por hacer, podía exponer a un gran problema a Hayate y de paso ganarme más enemigos… lo importante era que no vieran y me reconocieran con alguien más, eso sería malo, con mi mano me coloque la capucha del sweater y trate de tapar lo más posible mi cara.

Me acerco unos cuantos metros más, pero manteniendo aun una prudente distancia de donde estaban ellos, lo que menos quería es que me vieran tan rápido.

Di unos cuantos pasos, y con mis brazos sobre el árbol en el cual me escondía afine mis oídos, pero solo oía ligeros murmullos que no lograba descifrar.

"Hayate, no endiento cual es esa ansiedad con la que estas actuado" dijo la heredera de los Tsukimura "No estas siendo prudente, una decisión mal tomada, y la terminaras pagando muy caro"

"No te preocupes Suzuka, aun no, pero esto debe quedar saldado ya, no puede dejarse así" susurro con rencor "No podemos dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, se está metiendo con nuestros planes" No entendían de que era lo que hablaban, pero no parecía ser algo bueno, y parecía que Hayate se iba meter en problemas.

"Yo no lo perdonare por lo que hiso y menos lo dejare que ande por ahí como si lo que hiso no importara, si nadie hace justicia, lo hare yo"

Quizás tenía que ver con _aquella persona_… pero no podía actuar tan pronto, no lo creo, y menos ir directamente a él, no, simplemente no podía ser él, debía ser alguien más… pero no lograba recordar a alguien más.

¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

No me enteraba de nada…

Volví a prestar atención a la conversación, y vi como la persona que iba encapuchada le entregaban un maletín a Hayate, y al mismo tiempo le entregaba un sobre a manos de la Tsukimura, ¿Un pago?, ¿información?, quizás ambos…

"No es fácil seguirte el ritmo, pero es un gusto hacer negocios contigo" dijo la joven del Kimono y le tendió una mano para cerrar el contrato, y el ambiente entre ellas se relajó un poco "No te hare perder tiempo, te necesitan en otra parte" y poco después vi a Hayate retirarse de ahí a toda prisa… parecía apurada.

Me quede observando un poco más a aquellas personas, no parecían con intención de irse aun y mantenían una calurosa conversación poco después de que Hayate se había ido, quizás a su casa, después la seguiría, pero antes quería saber más de aquellas personas y la relación que mantenían con Hayate, simplemente era sorprenderte, al parecer Hayate no se había limitado y le gustaba moverse… y tener contactos.

Era hora de irse, cuando me dispuse a irme escuche algo que me sorprendió y la humedad del piso hiso resbalarme y pisar algunas ramas.

"Ahora sin la cabeza de Testarossa será sencillo"

…

Sin la cabeza de Testarossa… ¿qué significaba eso?

Hasta que me di cuenta de que había hecho bastante ruido voltee a ver si me habían oído, y lo que vi, fue a la joven Tsukimura observarme directamente…

Me vieron.

Saben que estoy acá, tenía que irme ya, le di una última miraba dispuesta a darme a la fuga, pero me di cuenta que aquella extraña persona encapuchada ya no encontraba junto a ella… la busque con la mirada pero nada, no importaba, lo primero era irme de acá antes de que vieran sus guardaespaldas, cuando di la vuelta y me dispuse a correr lejos de acá choque con algo y caí de lleno al piso.

Levante la mirada… Oh el encapuchado estaba enfrente de mí, y en sus manos sosteniendo una Katana con su funda.

Me vieron…

Estaba enfrente de mí, y yo tenía la guardia baja, tenía que alejarme y asegurar mi posición, vi como aquel desconocido estaba dispuesto a pegarme con sus puño, y con toda mi fuerza detuve su brazo y lo jale, lo levante con todas mis fuerzas con mis pies para mandarlo a volar lejos, sentí como su cuerpo dejaba el piso y lo solté, aprovecharía esos segundos para levantarme y darme a la fuga, era rápida, y eso sería mi ventaja, pero al poco tiempo de a verme levantado sentí como mi hombro era golpeado con fuerza por la funda de la Katana, mi cuerpo fue impulsado con fuerza y apenas pude sostenerme para no caer por tremendo golpe.

¿Cómo?

Ni siquiera había escuchado su cuerpo caer en el piso… había roto sus defensas, simplemente no se podía haber recuperado tan rápido.

Voltee a verla con dificultad, y sentí como el aire volvía a mis pulmones, me di la vuelta rápido y de un brinco me aleje lo más que pude, y me puse en posición de pelea.

Ahh

Mi Hombro dolía a horrores… me había golpeado con una fuerza monstruosa, ese desgraciado me había roto algún hueso, no podía levantar mi brazo…

Ahora ya me encontraba de frente, y podía verlo, la persona con la que estaba tratando era un perfeccionar, y por un descuido me habían herido… y no podía luchar con soltura.

Agradecía internamente que nunca dejara esa arma, que nunca salía a ningún lado sin mi cuchillo… pero no debía sacarlo, debía hacerla creer que estaba desarmada.

Volee a ver a la Tsukimura de reojo y me di cuenta que no se había movido y seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios… no había llamado a sus guardaespaldas… ¿acaso me estaban menospreciando?, y esta persona seria más que suficiente para derrotarme, reí para mis adentros… quizás la suerte me estaba sonriendo.

Menospreciar a tu enemigo se puede pagar con la muerte.

Me incline dispuesta atacarla de frente y medir su fuerza, ahora lo mejor era luchar, huir ya no era una opción y lo había pagado muy caro.

Me moví con rapidez pero limitando mi fuerza, con mi brazo derecho –el bueno- lo golpee con fuerza, cambio de mano con la que sostenía la espada y se cubrió con la funda, y con la misma fuerza brinque para darle una patada en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa mi pierna no golpeo con nada.

La comenzó a buscar con la mirada… simplemente no pudo desaparecer, sentí como una patada impactaba con fuerza cerca de mi cara, apenas pude cubrirme con mi brazo, pero logro golpearme de lleno en mi rostro y en mí ya herido hombro.

Escuche como algo se había roto…

¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Había apuntando en un punto ciego… no me pudo haber visto, y ahora desaparecía de la nada, y me golpeaba.

¿Cómo rayos lo hiso?

Caí hincada al piso jadiando por el dolor, apenas podía mantener mi peso para no dejarme caer totalmente, mis anteriores heridas se habían abierto, los puntos se habían reventado y sentí como la sangre estaba manchando mi ropa.

¡Levántate!

Mi cuerpo no respondía… aquella persona era de un calibre totalmente diferente… desde un inicio había hecho todo mal.

Ahora miraría a esta persona como una de las personas más fuertes me había encontrada, traía un traje negro y encima de ella traía un saco extraño color verde cobalto oscuro, con la que la cubría gran parte de su rostro

Levante mi vista y le mantuve la mirada, vi como la capucha ya no estaba en su cabeza y caí libremente sobre sus hombros, vi su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos verdes…

Espera.

Algo no estaba bien.

No podía ser verdad.

No me jodas… ella estaba ciega.

¿Ella era ciega?, no podía ser verdad… pero sus ojos, eran demasiado claros y extraños, sus ojos definitivamente no estaban ningún punto fijo… ella no puede ver nada… y aun así era así de fuerte…

Yo me había confiado… no, ella, yo la había menospreciado… debí haberme ido, no podía derrotar a alguien así con mi estado actual.

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en sus rostro, se le veía confiada… sabía que estaba acabada… camino lentamente donde estaba yo, guardo su Katana y se paró enfrente de mí.

"Esto término" hablo aquella chica y acerco su brazo a mi cuello y me levanto de mi ropa dejándome al aire.

Estaba jugando conmigo…

Y con su otra mano tomo mi brazo izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza y girándolo y produciéndome un dolor horrible que estuvo a punto de dejarme inconsciente, me mordí el labio para no gritar, me retorcí e intente golpearlo con mis piernas, pero ella me detuvo estrellándome con el árbol, cerré los ojos con fuerza, me estaba quedando sin aire, y no soportaba el dolor.

_¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes? Fate, que decepción…_

Abrí con fuerza mis ojos, y la golpee con mi pierna en la costilla ella se encogió, frunció el ceño y soltó la mano que sujetaba mi brazo y lo levanto dispuesto a estrellar su puño contra mi cara, me antes de que hiciera eso, tome el cuchillo con mi mano buena, y con la otra mano la golpee en la cara para que me soltara y con el árbol me impulse y me dispuse a cortar su cuello pero se cubrió con la Katana pero con la fuerza que iba no logro cubrirse del todo y cortarla en su brazo y una ligera cortada en le mejilla.

Y quede parada en el piso, con apenas fuerza para mantenerme en pie y la encare, ella se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, y en su rostro había algo que no esperaba, quizás esperaba una mirada de furia y odio, pero no una sonrisa, ella se estaba divirtiendo, y puede que yo también… pero mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza.

Ella se dirigió donde estaba, y se dio cuenta que no trataba huir, y la encararía, no era como si huir fuera una posibilidad…

Mis piernas no aguantaron y caí hincada, y me mantenía así por pura fuerza de voluntad.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y vi como su rostro había algo de ¿decepción?

No podía moverme, y mis ojos se iban cerrando en cada momento que pasaba, mi respiración se estaba haciendo pesada.

Me había confiado, y de la peor manera.

Había perdido.

Tenía muchas cosas de cual arrepentirme y una de esas era mi ingenuidad, desde un comienzo esta batalla ya estaba decidida.

Me iba a morir.

Lo último que vi fue como la funda de la Katana era impactada con fuerza en mi cabeza,

Y después todo oscuridad…

-X-

Abrí con pesar mis ojos.

Una intensa luz me cegó, y sentí como mi cabeza era desgarrada por el intenso dolor, me lleve una mano a mi cara y la sentí pegajosa…

¿Sangre?

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era… a Hayate, la Tsukimura y el encapuchado…

Oh

Había perdido.

Las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza junto con unas nauseas, me lleve mi mano a mi boca.

Me dolía todo.

Abrí y cerré los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz, y lo primero que vi fue a la misma persona que me había dejado en ese estado sentada en una silla.

No había muerto

Me había atrapado.

Estaban mis piernas atadas a una silla, estaba totalmente inmóvil, tenía una mano libre, pero con lo herida que estaba poco podía hacer con ella.

Pero era casi lo mismo, mi vida dependía de una simple orden de esas personas, podían fácilmente acabar con mi vida a la hora que quisieran.

Lleve mi mano a mi cara y mi cabeza…

No traía la capucha…

Que no me reconozcan… estaría metida en más problemas si lo sabían.

"Al fin despiertas" me limite a verlo y no responder nada, la persona que había hablado era un hombre que vestía traje negro y el emblema de la familia Tsukimura, posiblemente era el que se encargaba de sacar respuestas a las personas que encontraban.

Tengo que mantenerme en bajo perfil.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar?"

Silencio

"¿Quién te mando?"

Silencio

"¿Qué tiene que ver con los Tsukimura?"

Silencio

El sonrió, y se acercó dónde estaba yo, y tomo mi mano de un rápido movimiento y con la parte trasera de mi cuchillo me golpeo mi mano rompiéndome un dedo…

Mordí mi labio haciéndolo sangrar, y jadee del dolor y me obligue a no gritar.

"¿No quieres cooperar?"

Silencio

Volvió a hacer lo mismo pero con otro dedo, y esta vez no pude evitar gritar.

"Podemos seguir con esto todo el día"

-X-

Fin del Capítulo 5

Lamento la demora es que el capítulo simplemente no venía, y Ehem… tuve muchas distracciones, pero bueno ese es otro tema, pero bueno ya publique el capítulo 5….

YAY

Aunque si hubieron algunas personas que si me estuvieron pidiendo actualizar… y perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero espero que el cap les haya justado, la idea no era hacerlo así, pero simplemente deje brotar las ideas, y salió eso.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me leen y comentan.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

-w-


	6. Chapter 6

El tiempo era algo que siempre me había tenido sin cuidado, pero ahora…, el solo pensar que habían pasado solo un par de horas, me ponía algo insegura. A quien quería engañar, tenía miedo, me encontraba totalmente asustada, el pensar que esto apenas estaba por comenzar me aterraba.

Detente.

Ya no podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa mañana, si era de día o de noche.

Duele.

Habla, Nadie te culpara.

Era verdad… mi vida peligraba, cualquiera hablaría en esta situación, esto terminar.

Solo habla.

No, no lo hare, no hablare, ellos se cansaran, si de verdad me quisieran matar ya lo hubieran hecho.

Están jugando contigo.

Cállate.

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas acá?

No quiero saberlo

1 hora

Medio día

Incluso una semana, no se detendrán…

Duele, ya no lo soporto.

Lo único que quería era que se detuviera, que este dolor se fuera, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado acá, o que era la fuerza que me daba para que no hablara.

Solo quiero que se detenga.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y despertar por la misma agua helada que era arrojada sobre mí… el aviso de lo que estaba por repetirse de nuevo

¿Por qué rechazaste esa oferta?, sabias que no mentía, pero elegiste el silencio, él te dijo lo que vendría, y creo que entendimos algo tarde el mensaje, fue cien veces peor de lo que llegamos a imaginar, el creer que un par de dedos rotos y unos cuantos golpes eran dolorosos.

No me ha matado, tampoco me ha causado tantas heridas como para morir desangrada.

No… pero te hiso algo mucho peor, te hiso recordar, y es peor.

¿No puedes parar de recordar, verdad?, Mátalo.

No tenías que decirlo, le causare el mismo dolor que él me hiso sentir…

Él no es el único que te infringió ese dolor.

¿Quién más? ¿Quién era el otro culpable?

Piénsalo, quien más que aquella que lo mando, el solo es un títere a la espera de órdenes, Mátala

No…

No seas cobarde

No lo soy… fue mi culpa.

Lo eres, no estas haciendo nada para irte de acá, y estas esperando a que la muerte te traiga la tranquilidad.

…

¿Acaso nunca aprendes?

…

¿Cuantas veces quieres que nos dejen atrás para que aprendas?, ¿No hemos tenido suficiente ya?

Nadie me abandono esta vez.

No, pero a quienes estas protegiendo nunca sabrán lo que estas haciendo, incluso si lo supieran… sabemos lo que harían, y sacarte de acá no es una de ellas.

No es verdad.

Ahora todo es diferente, yo ya no soy la misma, tengo persona a quienes de verdad quiero proteger, ahora mis manos ya no son pequeñas como lo eran, solo tengo que seguir adelante. ¿Acaso todo quieres que todo sea como antes?

No

Lo ves, soportar esto es poco comparado a eso.

¿Aun así quieres morir _así_?

…

No

No moriré de esta forma tan miserable, pero eso no significa que me ponga a cantar por unas ligeras heridas… no era mi estilo.

No les diré nada

No hablaría, si para lograrlo se tenía que quedar muda…

Lo haría.

Capítulo 6

-X-

De nuevo esa sensación helada sobre mi cuerpo.

"Al fin despierta bella durmiente," dijo cínicamente, pero su rostro se mostraba frio e inexpresivo, pero se le veía cansado.

"¿No tienes algo que decir?" pregunto.

Negué con mi cabeza, no iba abrir mi boca para nada, no hablaría, no pediría ni mucho menos suplicaría.

Tomo mi mano herida y le aplico presión con la suya, y yo solo apreté los dientes, no sabía cuántos huesos rotos tenia pero no me dolió tanto como creí…

Levante mi cabeza, le sonreí y lo rete a que continuara con mis ojos.

El solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar a una silla que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto, logre observar que aún se encontraba ahí la persona que me había machacado en ese bosque.

¿Acaso nunca se había ido?

Yo ahora me encontraba sentada en el piso, y una de mis pierna estaba sujetada con una cuerda, y la otra la tenía libre al igual que todo mi cuerpo, descontando esa cuerda que aprisionaba a mi pie y me evitaba moverme tanto como yo quisiera, pero tampoco era como si pudiera, mi cuerpo se encontraba sin fuerza, las heridas que tenía mi cuerpo antes de conocer a Nanoha aún se encontraban en mi cuerpo, y lo más posible que se encontraban mal suturadas, mi brazo no lo podía mover, y podía sentir como mi propio cuerpo respiraba con un poco de dificultad, mi cabeza daba vueltas, quizás ¿tenía fiebre?, lo más seguro, debía ver un medico lo más rápidamente, tenía demasiadas heridas que se podrían infectar, o ya lo estaban… no estaba segura.

Observe al sujeto de traje, parecía cansado y molesto, ¿conmigo?, no… más con él mismo, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a torturar a alguien de mi edad y más aún que se le resistiera como lo estaba haciendo.

"Sabes que no estamos jugando, ¿verdad?" dijo de la nada "Tu vida se encuentra en peligro, podrías morir" continuo, solo reí y lo mire con ironía, era más que obvio que sabía que esto no era un juego, todo mi cuerpo era consciente de ello.

"Los niños no son mi punto fuerte, no los puedo matar a sangre fría" comento "pero conozco a alguien que no se toca el corazón cuando quiere respuestas"

¿Por qué me dice todo esto?, no me importaba, lo mire pero sin molestarme en quitar el desinterés y el aburrimiento de mi rostro.

"Yo no sé si tuve la fortuna o la mala suerte de ver uno de sus "métodos" para sacar información" guardo silencio unos momentos "Esa ves él había dejado tres bolsas de un litro de sangre en una mesa, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba hacer… normalmente se hacen lo rutinario, ya sabes un par de dedos y unos cuantas magulladas en las costillas" continuo, y rio un poco, así que lo que ya me hiso es lo "rutinario"… mi mano estaba totalmente inservible, y podía asegurar que tenía más de 1 costilla rota.

"Pero esa ves, el cambio de táctica, tomo al muchacho… de tu misma edad, y le desato su brazo derecho de la silla en la que se encontraba, y destrozo sus venas con un cuchillo"

Oh, debe estar loco.

"Sabes, el muchacho resistió, pero un par de minutos después le hiso lo mismo al otro brazo y le dijo que si en 5 minutos no recuperaba la sangre perdida y recibía atención médica, moriría" se le oscurecieron los ojos, pero seguía viéndome fijamente "No solo hiso eso, le mostro la primera bolsa y la reventó en sus ojos, el muchacho era una fiera, no había hablado para nada al igual que tú

Rayos.

"Antes de comenzar con la segunda le dijo si quería hablar, se reusó, rompió la segunda bolsa, y para ese momento él ya se comenzaba a sentir mareado por la perdida, era un mar de lágrimas y nos miraba suplicantes"

Ese sujeto era de las cual hay que mantener una distancia…

"Con la tercera bolsa la iba a romper con el cuchillo en ese momento, pero antes de que tocara la bolsa, el muchacho comenzó a cantar y suplicar que hablaría, y le coloco la trasfusión de sangre, el joven hablo y hablo y nos dijo todo, el parecía un títere sin voluntad, porque lo más seguro que saliendo iba a morir por chivarse, pero prefería eso a morir con ese demonio"

No sabía si lo que acaba contarme era verdad, o solo estaba usando la psicología ahora que me encontraba cansada y hacerme hablar, pero en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar, no parecía estar mintiendo.

Pero aun no entendía para que me contaba eso… simplemente podía intentar conmigo con lo que hicieron con aquel muchacho, eran situaciones similares.

"No hago esto para engañarte y tengas miedo, sabes si no comienzas hablar" miro su reloj "en unos momentos se terminara mi tiempo de interrogar, el entrara y él te hará algo similar o incluso peor.

Así que se ira… y alguien más lo sustituiría, voy ganando el primer round.

Lo ignore y evite su miraba.

Si creía que solo con eso me iba a intimidar, estaba muy equivocado, ya había soportado lo que me hiso, ni de broma me iba a echar atrás, solo por unas "palabras" sin sentido, hablaría solo porque si, pues déjeme decirle que se equivocó de persona.

"Así que, ¿Me responderías algunas preguntas?"

Bufe.

El solo suspiro cansado, y la chica ciega que no había hecho nada hasta ahora, rio un poco.

"Vamos, llevas 3 días con esta niña y no ha dicho una sola palabra en todo este tiempo, realmente te has ablandado" dijo la chica con algo de gracia.

"Puede ser que me haya ablandado, pero ambos sabemos la razón" respondió "Pero tú no estás en posición de decir algo, ¿no es así?"

"Touché, pero puedo dar mi respetable opinión" dijo chica, y se puso de pie "pero, ahora Suzuka no puede hacer mucho, debemos esperar"

¿Esperar a que?, ¿Acaso no la princesa de los Tsukimura era la líder?, puede ser que siga ordenes de los anteriores líderes, por lo que sabía los Tsukimura llevaban una gran jerarquía familiar, supongo que no puede trabajar libremente como yo creía.

Continúe observando como ellos conversaban, comenzaba a sentir pesado los parpados y como iba perdiendo lentamente el conocimientos, la fiebre había empeorado al parecer, trate de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

"Si esta fuera una situación normal, simplemente ya se hubiera ido o hubiéramos acabado con esto rápido solo matándola, pero a nuestra querida princesa no le gusta esos "métodos" de trabajo, pero esta pequeña no nos la pone nada sencillo" ¿una situación normal?, no entendía a lo que se referían.

"Vamos con Suzuka a ver si podemos hacer algo, ganemos tiempo antes de que venga el" quizás era el sujeto que me hablo antes "las cosas se pondrán difíciles cuando venga, apresúrate y avísale a Suzuka" le ordeno, y el otro sujeto salió corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Me quede sola con aquella chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vi cómo me observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación y caminaba lentamente asía mi dirección.

No sabía que era lo que expresaba su rostro o sus ojos, ¿Acaso era lastima? ¿Tristeza?... hasta ¿Burla?, pero no creía que fuera lo último, por que no veía nada de burla en él, se le veía sereno, pero mucho menos creía que fuera tristeza, no sabía si estaba equivocada pero veía fascinación en ella, no estaba segura.

Aquella chica era un enigma, tenía un aura diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en mi vida.

Sin duda ella era fuerte, no sabía que tanto, porque estaba segura que no había usado toda su fuerza conmigo.

Pero había herido su brazo, al notar que lo tenía vendado.

Se encontraba enfrente de mí, y levante la vista para verla.

"Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien, a una mocosa al igual que tú, bastante estúpida, pero mostro esos mismos ojos de determinación que tienes tu hasta el final"

¿Me esta viendo?

¿Acaso no era ciega?

Una mocosa… de que estaba hablando…

Se inclinó y se acercó a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros de distancia, y coloco su mano detrás de mí cuello.

"Nunca se rindió, soporto y soporto, todo ese dolor, y se siguió aferrando a su causa, sin nunca quitar ese brillo en sus ojos" guardo silencio, trague con dificultad y la seguía mirando sin parpadear "Creyó en vano en los suyos, sabía que no ganaba nada, pero hasta el final continuo con su promesa, hasta que…" se acercó más a mí, colocando su cabeza alado de mi oreja izquierda.

"Le arrebataron de sus ojos esa luz" murmuro muy cerca de mi oído, ¿arrebatar? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, Acaso… ¿era ella?

Hasta que lo note.

Unas marcas alrededor de sus ojos, ella no era ciega… le arrebataron la vista.

"Pero eventualmente su familia no llego por ella, fue abandonada por quien menos creyó" se alejó un poco de mí.

"¡No hables, no seas como esos cobardes, lucha y lucha, no caigas ante el dolor, es doloroso pero no bajes la cabeza nunca!"

¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"No desees morir… para que el dolor se detenga"

Se levantó y me dejo a mí en el piso, mas confundida de lo que había estado en esos días, ¿Me estaba apoyando?, acaso para ellos no era mejor que hablara, no apoyar al enemigo para que no lo haga…

Tomo mi cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa, y tomo mi mochila que se encontraba cerca y la coloco en su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, ¿Pensaba dejarme sola?

"Oye, ya sabemos tienes alguna relación con Testarossa" mi atención fue captada por su ultimo comentario, no podía ser, ellos lo sabía, ¿acaso todo lo que había pasado fue… en vano?

Lo saben.

Si ellos decían que me tenían acá atrapada, las cosas se pondrían más feas de lo que ya se encontraba…

Tranquila.

Respira, que no sepa que tienes miedo, te está probando.

"Pero aún no sabemos cuál… no quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero… no mueras" dijo con un largo suspiro "No sé ni porque estoy hablando contigo… pero si mueres, todo el trabajo de años se perdería"

Dicho lo siguiente, se retiró y cerró la puerta, dejándome más confundida de lo que ya me encontraba…

Era como… si no quisieran que muriera, ellos querían algo más, pero al parecer yo no podía dárselos.

Ahora que se supone era que debería hacer… ¿esperar?

¿Huir?

Reí con pesadez, como si pudiera huir, me encuentro amarrada, encerrada en una habitación, no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy, y para empeorar en mi condición huir sin conocer el área, sería una estupidez… no llegaría ni a salir de la casa.

Pero tampoco podía quedarme acá…

Sabía que tenía que irme.

Ellos habían comentado algo de que vendría alguien más para hacerme hablar… pero aparecer la rubia y la princesa de los Tsukimura no quería terminar con mi vida…

Pero no sabía, ¿Por qué?

¡Vamos! ¡Piensa!, tienes que concéntrate y pensar en algo, el tiempo se agotaba.

Intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, y caí de nuevo al piso, volví a intentarlo una y otra vez, pero mis rodillas flaqueaban y no lograba despegar mi cuerpo del piso.

De nuevo…

Tome con mi mano la pared e intente levantarme, sentí como mis huesos crujían, y podía notar que mis rodillas no resistirían más… de un brinco logre levantarme, y deje caer mi peso contra la pared, mi hombro herido choco contra él, que causo que me doliera a horrores y soltara alguno que otro quejido.

Maldita sea.

Jadee con fuerza y me sujete el brazo lo más fuerte que me podía permitir mi mano en el estado en la que se encontraba.

Maldita… sea Fate, lo arruinaste de nuevo, mira nada más en el estado en el que te encuentras.

Me moví con fuerza y mi espalda choco en la pared y recargue toda mi fuerza en ella, y trate de mantenerme en pie.

Estaba más herida de lo que creía.

Me mire de arriba abajo, mi ropa, mis brazos, me encontraba en un estado deplorable, manchada de suciedad y de mi propia sangre.

Piensa.

Piensa…

Malditas sea… no se me ocurre nada.

Moría de hambre, y mi cuerpo se encuentra demasiado herido y cansado para poder moverme con soltura.

No es momento de llorar… lo peor aún no viene.

Di unos cuantos pasos, y me incline para desatar mi pie, el amarre era demasiado duro, lo golpee y lo patee varias veces hasta lograr desatarlo, mis dedos quedaron rojos y con ligeras cortadas.

Lo volví a atar pero lo suficiente flojo para que se soltara aplicando fuerza, ahora me encontraba libre… solo debía esperar un momento, un solo momento de descuido de parte de ellos para hacer mi movida.

Ellos se habían llevado mi mochila, pero no había demasiadas cosas dentro de él, quizás las suficientes para saber que pertenezco a Testarossa, pero aún no las suficientes para preocuparme de verdad.

Tenía un ligero plan, que tenía todas las posibilidades de fallar, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió, había tratado ver en todas las alternativas posibles, pero si fallaba podía morir… tranquila, no rompería mi promesa.

Yo era una persona de palabra… tenía varias promesas que cumplir… contando a esa _tonta_.

En la parte baja de mis botas se encontraban cuchillos, tenía 2 disparos, y dos pequeñas armas que podía usar para defenderme, ellos no esperan que me encuentre armada, ellos saben que no puedo hacer mucho en mi condición, pero podía hacer un último esfuerzo.

Solo debo esperar la oportunidad perfecta…

Escuche pasos por lo fuera, y me volví a sentar en el suelo, tratando de parecer que me encontraba semiinconsciente.

Vi como la puerta era abierta y entraba un hombre.

No era ninguna de las personas que había visto antes, era alguien nuevo, quizás era el de quien hablaba, no parecía muy siniestro como lo relato.

Era una persona que le podía medir como 30 años o un poco más, cabello pelirrojo, ojos cafés claros y una sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía para nada aquella persona que me habían relatado, pero debía mantenerme cautelosa, trata de ocultar mi rostro con mi cabello.

Sentí como él ya se encontraba enfrente de mí, seguía sin hacer nada.

Levante la vista y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

Su rostro cambio por un momento, se le veía sorprendido, un poco asustado, pero en unos segundo cambio a una cara de fascinación.

"¿Eres tú?, No, no puede ser…?"

¿De que hablaba?

"No lo puedo creer, Eres Fate, la hija de ese idiota" dijo con excitación en su voz, se escuchaban que se encontraba sorprendido.

Sabe mi nombre… como lo sabe, pocos lo sabía, y solo aquellos que tenían alguna relación con los Testarossa y aquellas personas que me conocían, y esa persona no me parecía familiar.

Hasta que lo note… "la hija de ese idiota", ¿A qué se refería?

Hablaba de… mi padre

"No lo puedo creer, demonios se lo tengo que decir a Zest, se volverá loco, lleva tiempo buscándole la pista" repetía como si fuera un niño que acaba de recibir su regalo de navidad, y yo simplemente me encontraba en shock, esperaba la peor, golpes, tortura incluso la muerte… pero encontrarme con alguien que me conocía de antes, simplemente, no estaba dentro de mis estándares.

Se alejó de donde me encontraba y coloco una silla de donde estaba y se sentó en ella mirándome de frente.

"Diablos, eres idéntica a tu padre, el solo ver tus ojos me hace que tiemble hasta la medula, ese carmesí idénticos a los de él, que hacía temblar a cualquier imbécil que se atrevía a retarlo a pelear"

Yo recordaba muy poco de mi padre, desde muy pequeña, fui separada de él, no lograba recodar por qué o el cómo fue, por fue hace mucho y era demasiado pequeña, pero esta persona parecía tener un poco de información de él.

"Vaya parece que te encanta meterte en problemas al igual que él, solo mírate eres un desastre, pero sigues viva por lo que puedo" dijo aquel hombre animadamente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien en un café, o el rencuentro con un amigo que no veías en años "No lo puedo creer, creímos que habías muerto, ¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para salir de ahí aquella ves?"

¿Creyera que estaba muerta?

¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Como le hice para salir de… ¿Dónde?, de que rayos estaba hablando, yo no lograba recordar nada de lo que paso en ese entonces, no importaba cuantas veces había tratado buscar en mi memoria no lograba encontrar absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad,

"No parece que sepas de lo que estoy hablando ¿verdad?" Suspiro "Bueno no debo de sorprenderme eras muy pequeña, y todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera yo sé cómo pasaron exactamente las cosas, pero estoy seguro que tú sabes cómo fueron las cosas… aunque no las recuerdes"

¿Sucedió algo?, acaso no fui simplemente abandonada por mi padre… era la que mi hicieron creer por todos estos años.

"Mi pa-dr…e… ¿lo has vis…to?" pregunte en un hilo de voz, hasta este momento me había dado cuenta lo seca que se encontraba mi garganta y la dificultad que me estaba causando pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

Durante todo este tiempo era la primera vez que hablaba.

Me incline un poco y trate de acercarme más.

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

Afirme con la cabeza moviéndola con fuerza de arriba abajo.

Intente sentarme, mi cuerpo se quejaba del esfuerzo y dolía demasiado.

Levántate… vamos cuerpo.

Me levante y me recargue en la pared y trate de pararme lo más decentemente, oculte de mi rostro toda la señal de dolor.

Aquel hombre aplaudió con fuerza, adornando una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía que estaba disfrutándolo.

"Dímelo" murmure.

"No sé su ubicación exacta, siempre fue una rata difícil de ubicar, pero lo que si estoy seguro es de que está vivo"

Reí entre dientes, al principio bajo y cada vez más fuerte, que había llenando la habitación.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?"

"No, pero… tu padre estaba metido en un trabajo "peligroso", así que se dé una persona que sabe dónde estará el"

¿Una persona?... quizás mi madre…

"Y esa persona eres tú, todo está dentro de tu cabecita"

En… mi cabeza, Yo no tenía la menor idea, ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?

"No sé dónde está… no recuerdo nada de él"

"Aun" se levantó de golpe de la silla y la saco a volar, y se acercó corriendo en donde me encontraba, mis movimientos eran muy torpes, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya tenía sujetado mi cuello.

"Yo te hare recordarlo"

Levanto su mano y vi cómo se descubría una jeringa de ella.

¿Qué hace?

Aléjate.

Aleja eso de mí.

Suéltame…

Intente patearlo pero no me soltaba, parecía que no notaba las patadas que le estaba dando, se le veía demasiado interesando en lo que hacía.

Vamos…

Vamos acciónate.

Malditos cuchillos, ¡SALGAN!

Intente una y otra vez para que salieran y matara a aquel sujeto, pero no salía.

"No te dolerá, a menos si te le resistes… solo tienes que sacar todo antes de que tu cerebro explote"

Sujeto con su mano mi cara tapándome los ojos evitando que me moviera, y segundos después sentí como mi cuello era picado por la aguja.

El seguía sujetándome y evitando que mostrara resistencia.

¿Qué me hiso?

Sentí como mis brazos caían en seco, y como la fuerza abandonaba totalmente mi cuerpo, sentía que si caía de nuevo… ya no sería capaz de levantarme una vez más.

Sentía como mi cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, mi cuerpo ardía… no dejaba de jadear y respirar con dificultad… algo me había hecho, y no me estaba gustando.

Ahora no solo era mi cabeza que sentía que palpitaba sino todo mi cuerpo, toda mi vista se nublo y se veía todo demasiado brilloso.

No podía pensar con claridad.

Empuje con mi hombro al tipo que me tenía atrapada y lo aleje, el solo me soltó y retrocedió unos pasos.

Yo sujete lo mejor que pude de la pared, no me dolía, pero algo andaba mal…

Algo no estaba nada bien.

Sentí como algo atravesaba mi cabeza, nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso como ese, caí hincada de golpe al piso, me sujete con fuerza mi cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor.

Pero el dolor no paraba…

Se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Me incline más al piso tosiendo con fuerza, voltee a ver a aquel tipo, quería saber qué demonios había hecho.

Comenzó a ver una serie de imágenes que llegaban a mi cabeza, para ese momento el dolor ya era algo que no podía soportar.

Caí totalmente de espaldas.

No podía escuchar nada, pero mi garganta dolía estaba segura que estaba gritando.

Detente.

Duele…

Has que se detenga.

Duele demasiado.

Una imagen tras otra comenzó a entrar en mi cabeza.

Has que pare el dolor.

El dolor era demasiado, estaba empezando a desear la muerte y calmara el dolor de una vez por todas.

Mátame.

Que se detenga… ya

Hasta este momento no me había dando cuenta que se había movido aquel sujeto hasta que se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia de mí.

"Vamos, dime lo que ves" murmuro en mi oído "Yo detendré las imágenes… vamos solo dímelo"

"Yo hare que se detengan… solo dime donde esta"

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, había llegado demasiada información a mí en tan poco tiempo, no logaba pensar con claridad, pero lo que me acaba de mostrar mi cabeza, no era nada bueno… nunca se lo diría a un imbécil como este.

Aun sin parar el dolor, sonreí lo mejor que pude, y reí con mucha dificultad.

"antes muda… a decírtelo"

Mordí con fuerza mi lengua, y sentí como lentamente mi boca comenzó a llenar de sangre

Dicho eso se sorprendió que aun pudiera resistirme, y más aún… que haya hecho eso, para no hablar.

"Al parecer el ser idiota viene en los genes" murmuro entre dientes furioso "llevo casi toda mi vida… buscando eso, no dejare que una mocosa me detenga"

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, sentí como caí otra vez ante la casación y el dolor, solo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

-X-

Capítulo 6 ¡Arriba!

Bueno acá está el cap, quise hacerlo más largo que los anteriores.

Varias personas me dijeron en el capítulo anterior

¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ASI?

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y haya dejado la misma sensación... mentira XDDD Solo espero que les haya parecido más interesante o les gustara la historia

¡Porque realmente me lo pensé bastante!, puede que en los últimos dos capítulos ya haya estado revelando algunas cosas, o incluso que haya metido en más problemas a Fate… xD,

Asi! Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y comentan, me he reído con algunos comentarios.

Espero cometarios…. Felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias… amenazas: D

Nos vemos en el siguiente xD


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

NA: ¡PERDON! Tarde demasiado lo se, y lo lamento en serio, pero no me he olvidado del fic, ni lo olvidare, pensaba en el, pero en fin muchas cosas pasaron, pero todas son escusas lo se…

Gracias a todos los comentarios del capitulo pasado, me gustaron, y me rei al leerlos Xd

Ya sin más premura les dejo el cap

**Al límite**.

Por: Ronh Mary

Capitulo VII

Enojada y frustrada era como se sentía en este momento la joven Tsukimura tras las largas noches que eran tomadas totalmente por su apretada agenda, aunque no podía quejarse, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero eso solo era posible por que después de mucho tiempo de planeación y observar de cualquier anomalía, los errores eran hábilmente esquivados.

Las bases ya estaban por plantearse y si todo seguía su camino, lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante seria moldeado como quisieran, Debería sentirse aliviada, incluso alegrarse de a ver llegado tan lejos, aunque sabía que todo iba bien, que había dado lo mejor para no cometer ningún error, pero no lograba sentir esa sensación de alivio.

Todo iba bien… hasta ahora.

Algo que no estaba ni si quiera cerca de imaginar pasó… y ese algo estaba fuera de lugar, y ese algo no estaba gustándole nada hasta que se enteró el nombre de la chica que había derrotado su mejor amiga.

No era un espía del gobierno, no era alguien que atentara contra su gente, pero de esa información no estaba al tanto, incluso cuando había tratado con los Testarossa durante algunos años, nunca se había enterado de esto, pero hasta que la tubo en persona pudo creerlo.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para poder tomar la mejor opción, y ahora el problema se le había salido de las manos.

Aun se encontraba en espera de ordenes, no importaba como lo odiara, ella no podía tomar ciertas decisiones por su cuenta, debía esperar por la aprobación de los acianos, como en el caso de un espía; se había equivocado y ahora la vida de esa chica afectaría el trabajo de mas de 2 años, pero se había asegurado de que no llegara a sus oídos que la persona que era el supuesto "espía", porque en el momento que sepan que tiene una relación con los Testarossa se podía dar por terminado la vida que aquella chica, pero ahora ella no podía hacer nada y solo esperar como le sacan información que seguramente no podía darnos, ella solo era alguien que se encontraba en el lugar menos indicado a la hora equivocada.

Solo debía esperar un poco más…

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no a verse dado cuenta ante, se encontraba impaciente en ese momento y había cometido un error, y por ese error justamente en estos momentos esa chica estaba siendo torturada por su culpa.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Cerró los últimos contratos, y ordeno su escritorio.

La atención de la chica fue captada por un ruido que provenía de la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Suzuka, se nos termina el tiempo, seguramente en este momento ya la está interrogando, ¿aún no?" Pregunto la chica de cabello más corto "Malditos vejestorios, cuando se necesita que hagan algo, simplemente nos ignoran, pero en momentos como estos… meten sus narices hasta el fondo"

Observo como se quitaba una mochila del hombro y la dejaba en el escritorio.

"¿Se cumplió el protocolo?" Afirmo con la cabeza la cabeza. "No podemos esperar, tendré que presionarlos más, tomo el móvil que se encontraba en su gaveta y comenzó a hacer una llamada.

"Aunque cumplimos con nuestro trabajo la mocosa no hablo en ningún momento, guardo silencio en todo momento y nos mantuvo la mirada" informo, mientras la otra realizaba la llamada "Rayos, porque justamente tenía que pasar justamente antes de comenzar, todo se ira por la borda si se muere" murmuro furiosa.

Después de haber finalizado la llamada, la peli azul dejo el celular en la mesa y se dejó caer en su silla.

Suspiro con fastidio.

Segundos después volvió a vibrar el celular, anunciando el veredicto que habían tomado los acianos.

En esa ocasión fue Arisa quien tomo el celular y leyó el mensaje.

"En serio ellos estarían mejor en una caja bajo 4 metros de tierra" comento enojada la rubia "Días de desvelo y preocupación para 'Toma la decisión que creas más conveniente', ¿Quién demonios se creen?"

La peliazul solo se acariciaba la sien, y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios.

La chica se levantó de la silla con el único pensamiento que se encontraba en su mente ahora, es detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía que ser cuidadosa ahora.

"Arisa"

"Si, ya lo sé" respondió, y se dio la vuelta y se apresuró.

"Te esperare afuera"

Segundos después escucho como se cerró la puerta.

Soltó un largo suspiro, y durante unos segundos se quedo inmóvil pensado, tomo el celular con la mano.

Debía tranquilizarse, la actitud insegura que tenia ahora no era normal en ella, debía mantener sus sentimientos en bajo perfil, de esa manera solía tomar buenas decisiones.

Debía llamar a un medico cuanto antes, busco en su agenda, debía ser alguien de confianza, lo primero que debían hacer ahora era sacarla de esta casa.

Tomo el celular y marco, la cita fue hecha y se verían en una hora en el lugar acordado.

No sabia que hacer después de eso, no podía simplemente llevarla con los Testarossa y simplemente tomar el té, por supuesto que no, y menos aun no podía llevarla en ese estado, seguro abría un gran problema, tampoco tenía el tiempo para cuidar de ella, pero no podía dejarla simplemente… así.

Bueno eso lo vería después, debía solucionar los problemas que tenia enfrente antes de preocuparse por lo demás, tomo la mochila que había dejado Arisa, y saco lo necesario de su escritorio, y prosiguió a retirarse.

Llego al lugar en el que quedó verse, se preocupo de que algo hubiera pasado por que aun no llegaba, tal vez las cosas se habían complicado allá atrás.

Espero otro momento y se comenzó a sentir incomoda, estos últimos días parecía que nada salía como esperada.

Antes de que comenzara a debatir si debía ir allá y hacer acto de presencia, Arisa regreso cargando a alguien en su espalda, suspiro aliviado.

"Realmente creí que algo había salido mal, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Noto que se encontraba algo cohibida, se acercó un poco y logro ver que se encontraba pálida y algo asustada, con la vista perdida era como si su atención no se encontrara ahí, no sabía que había pasado, pero mas parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunte seria.

"Hablamos después, debemos irnos" no le gustaba ese tono, pocas veces lo usaba, y las veces que lo hacia nada bueno había pasado.

"De acuerdo" acepte, no era el momento.

Subimos al auto, le ayude a acomodarla en la parte de atrás, la senté y me coloque en la silla trasera junto a ella para que no se callera, Ariza prosiguió a sentarse en la parte de adelante, y conducir.

Aunque ella tenia ese aspecto sus ojos, habían tardado años y muchas cirugías, para que lograra conducir de nuevo, aunque no era como antes, ella sin duda era la que mejor conducía de las dos, a ella simplemente no se le daban los autos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante todo el recorrido, le dije cual era nuestro destino, un pequeño consultorio que se encontraba en la ciudad.

Durante el recorrido mantuve mi atención en la chica que se encontraba a mi lado.

Ella era un enigma, no entendía como nunca se dio cuenta de su existencia, y mas aun cuando ella había frecuentado tantas veces el recinto de los Testarossa, contaba con buenas fuentes de información al alcance de sus manos, pero simplemente no saber de ella, si no la tuviera enfrente, podría asegurar que esta persona no existía, era como si ellos… no quisieran que se supiera de su existencia.

Realmente se parecían, muy en sus adentros espero que solo físicamente y no en carácter, si con trabajo podía con una Testarossa ahora con dos no sabría que hacer.

…

Realmente se encontraba en mal estado, se le revolvió el estomago en solo pensar en todo lo que tubo que pasar… y por su negligencia.

Ahora que la veía como se encontraba sin la mirada afilada e intimidante de pelear, y con los ojos obstinados, aquella espalda que vio luchar contra Arisa y hacerla retroceder y aun más lastimarla, se veía pequeña, sus brazos se eran pequeños y menudos, su rostro mojado por algunas lagrimas, tembloroso por la fiebre y sin duda inundado por alguna pesadilla, se veía indefensa… como una indefensa niña…

Deseo llegar mas deprisa, observo por la ventana, aun faltaba para llegar…

El consultorio se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, así que tomaba como mínimo 40 minutos llegar, se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Intento aplicar los primeros auxilios para detener el sangrado de algunas heridas, pero no traía lo necesario acá, y no podía hacer mucho en esta posición, retire con cuidado unos mechones que se encontraban en su rostro, podía sentir que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, no le sorprendió, podía escuchar ligeros jadeos provenir de sus labios, se escuchaba como murmullos, pero no lograba entender lo que decía.

Durante varias ocasiones me di cuenta de la mirada de Arisa sobre el retrovisor, miraba como si le tuviera a algo, acaso creía que yo le haría daño, o ella me haría daño… ¿en ese estado?

Realmente lo dudaba, que fue lo que ocurrió en el tiempo que tardo, le exigió a su cabeza formular una hipótesis pero nada realmente convincente se le ocurría para que hiciera que actuara ella así.

"Apresúrate" le exigió, aunque fue más que una orden fue una suplica.

La susodicha solo precioso mas el acelerador.

X.-X.-X

Estire mis brazos buscando aquel calor familiar, que cuidaba y velaba por mi cuando tenia alguna pesadilla, sentí el frio y el vacío de la nada que intentaba inútilmente estrujar con mis brazos, basto sentir ese sentimiento de soledad que recorría mi cuerpo para despertarme, abrí los ojos con pereza, esta parte del juego ya me lo sabia de memoria, repetidas veces habían pasado, demasiadas para querer tener un conteo de ello, pero ahora era un poco diferente a las anteriores, todo era borroso, no lograba enfocar bien, la poca luz que reflejaba la ventana que era tapado por las cortinas, hacia doler mis ojos, agradecí internamente que estuviera oscuro, mis ojos lograron divisar un techo blanco, al igual que el resto del cuarto, el olor a antisépticos llego a mis entumidos sentidos, como el sentido del tacto, y logre darme cuenta de la aguja que atravesaba mi piel, sentía la cabeza demasiado pesada y el cuerpo como si me encontrara flotando, tenia esa sensación como cuando te encontrabas en un sueño, donde no saber distinguir de lo que es real y lo que no.

Estaba en un hospital...

Y drogada asta las cejas.

Me apoye en mi codo y me levante despacio, si mantener cuerda mi cabeza era un logro, coordinar mis músculos para que me hicieran caso era toda una hazaña.

Mi brazo derecho se encontraba vendado, hasta el hombro y las costillas, no traía nada puesto mas que un liguero pantalón, las vendas me tapaban lo suficiente, tenia vendada la cabeza, bastantes parches por el cuerpo para las cortadas mas serias, he incluso mis dedos de mi brazo derecho se encontraba vendados, levante mi brazo lentamente, concentrándome en aquella pequeña tarea, dolía, claro que dolía, lo sentía palpitar con fuerza, pero no estaba roto, suspire aliviada, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mis dedos, tenia roto dos por lo menos.

Lo mas grave solo era el brazo y las costillas, tal ves la cabeza pero no estaba segura.

Estaba confundida, no lograba recordar nada, volví intentarlo con mas fuerza pero no, todo era borroso, lograba divisar partes pero… al final nada, doble mis rodillas asta quedar sentada y lleve uno de mis brazos sobre las rodillas y recargue mi cara sobre el, restregando mis ojos y golpeando levemente mi cabeza para despejar aquello que nublaba todo.

Levante la cabeza con rapidez, sintiendo como me mareaba en el proceso, me deslice sobre la cama, y coloque mis pies sobre el suelo, quedando sentada, no me gustaba estar acá, sentía como me estaba ahogando, arranque la infusión de mi brazo y lo arrogue lejos.

Me levante, vi todo tambalear, pero todo volvió a su sitio en unos segundos, observe a mi alrededor y vi un sweater colgando en la pared, había una mochila sobre una silla, no había nada mas que ponerse que eso.

Arrastre las piernas con pesar asta llegar a mi objetivo, me coloque con cuidado el sweater sobre mi piel solo cubierta por las vendas, tenia un pantalón blanco del hospital, me encontraba descalza y solo una prenda cubriendo la mita del cuerpo, no debía irme así, pero sentía que cada ves que regresaba mi conciencia venia junto con un sentimiento de miedo, ligueras imágenes golpeaban a mi cabeza, haciéndola sentir pesada y dolor, cada recuerdo que llegaba me hacia sentir terror, no me sentía segura acá.

Busque en la mochila, había un cuchillo, una libreta, un par de barras de chocolate, un celular, también encontré una cartera, tenia unas monedas dentro, seguí revisando, saque una fotografía rota y que apenas se mantenía en una pieza por múltiples cintas adhesivas pegadas por detrás.

Había tres personas en esa fotografía, una niña y otras dos personas.

Me vi reflejada en el espejo, toque con delicadeza mi rostro, vi los mismos ojos escarlatas que había en la fotografía.

No reconocía a la persona que estaba en ese pedazo de papel

X-x-X

El pasillo era largo, había muchas puertas, cada una conectaba a un cuarto diferente, sentí el piso frio atravesar mis pies, era tan frio que dolía, pero continúe caminando, escuchaba mi propia respiración, con bocados largos y cortados.

Pegue mi brazo a la pared y me sostuve de el para no caer, no me detuve continúe caminando, mis sentidos se encontraban afilados, ya comenzaba a sentir como las drogas iban perdiendo lentamente su efecto, y llegaban los dolores por las resientes heridas.

Acomode la mochila sobre mi hombro y recordé lo ocurrido en la habitación.

Todo era extraño, buscaba en mi cabeza respuestas, pero no encontraba nada, incluso sentía como venían mas preguntas, ahora ya no era solo, no saber el porque estaba acá, sino el no saber nada de mi, incluso después de a ver visto el nombre no podía asegurar que ese nombre fuera el mio

Todo estaba tranquilo, no escuche nada fuera de lugar, divise dos enfermeras que caminaban dirigiéndose en donde estaba, hablaban animadamente, me cubrí la cara con la capucha, e intente controlar mi respiración, y seguí caminado sin detenerme, vi que su atención estaba puesta en mi, y siguieron caminando sin decir nada, y vi como hacían una pequeña reverencia y siguieron su camino, no intentaron detenerme, no me puse a pensar mucho en ello y continúe con mi camino

Pase la recesión que no era cuidada por ningún guardia, y divise unas botas en el suelo cerca de las puertas de salida, eran de piel, y por dentro eran de algodón, me las puse dispuesta a llevármelas sin importar que, el frio había entumecido los pies, y dolía por las ligueras quemadas recién hechas.

Sentí al instante el alivio al colocarme las botas, metí el pantalón dentro de el para mantener mas el calor, y me di cuenta de un liguero detalle, extrañamente era de la medida exacto de mis pies, se veía que no había tenido ningún uso por que no tenia ningún rayón, y la planta se encontraba reluciente… era como si supieran que me iba ir, Mis cosas se encontraban en la habitación, colocadas como diciéndome "Vete", ninguna enfermera, medico o guardia había intentado detener a un paciente que caminaba a esta hora descalzo, las botas en la salida… sacudí la cabeza con fuerza estaba pensando demasiado, pero si estaba en lo correcto, se lo agradecí a quien lo hubiera hecho.

.-.-.

Limpie con mi mano el banco que se encontraba cubierto por un poco de nieve, me senté con pesar, y suspire, logre divisar mi aliento blanco, y los temblores en mi cuerpo regresaron, intente calentar con mi aliento mis manos, no funcionaba del todo, pero era mejor que nada.

"¿Donde estoy?" dije subiendo los pies en la banca y las abrase con mis brazos.

Aunque eso realmente no importaba, se había encontrado demasiadas veces en este tipo de situación, despertar en un lugar extraño y no tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba, ya sabia que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, una llamada bastaba para que vinieran a buscarla, pero todo esto ya le estaba casando, llegaba a ser sorprendente lo estúpida que llegaba a ser.

Tal ves ya era momento de dejar todo a tras, nunca había tenido nada ni a nadie desde un principio, así había empezado, o al menos eso fue hasta que se rencontró con aquellos que se hacia llamar su familia, había adquirido una identidad, o eso quería creer.

Aunque nunca había recibido la aprobación de su madre, las únicas caras que tenia su madre cuando se encontraba conmigo iban desde decepción hasta ira, la mejor que había obtenido era indiferencia.

Era demasiado infantil, ya no soportaba esta inseguridad que siempre llegaba cuando algo salía mal.

Claro que las cosas se encontraban mal, estaba herida, no tenia dinero suficiente, sintió una liguera sensación de deja vu, la situación se parecía mucho, a aquella noche lluviosa con la que se encontró con la ojiazul, pero esto estaba lejos de terminar como aquella vez, y no era por el templo que parecía de Kioto lo que le hacia pensar así….

A quien quería engañaba, ni siquiera estaba en Tokyo.

Estaba en Kioto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Un gruñido la distrajo de sus pensamientos

Suspiro.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre, las cosas no podían irle ni un poquito bien últimamente.

La nieve comenzó a caer mas deprisa, en poco de unos minutos se comenzó a hacer una tormenta de nieve.

Ya tenia miedo de decir que las cosas no podían ir peor por que seguramente le caería un rayo o la arrollarían.

Oh!

Una maquina de bebidas, para eso si tenía dinero, y tal ves para un bocadillo.

Su pequeño rayito de salvación era una maquina de monedas, que no tenia gran cosa, pero eran mas caras que las que normalmente ve… era un robo, pero si no comía algo cometería una estupidez.

Metió las monedas para comprar un paquete de galletas de arroz, y cayeron al fondo de la maquina, y las saco con la mano que solo tenia unas ligeras vendas.

Y con la otra que se encontraba totalmente inmovilizada abrazo el paquete, y tome otra moneda para comprarme une bebida.

Coloco las monedas y eligió la bebida.

Nada.

Volvió a presionar el botón.

Nada de nuevo.

Calma…

Se acercó a ver que tenia la tonta maquina, y decía "esperando"

Espero, un minuto… dos, y nada aun.

Respira…

Cambio

"Introduzca una moneda" leyó en voz alta

Era la única que me quedaba… y ¡te la tragaste!

…

¡SPAH!

Golpeo con mas fuerza de la necesaria, a la maquina ladrona de…

Pero no tardo en sentir un escalofrió junto con un dolor intenso en el brazo… muy buena Fate, golpea algo con la mano herida, me fui de espaldas al piso, sujetando mi brazo.

Respire lento y pausado para tranquilizarme.

Pero un ruido capto mi atención

Crack

Levante el cuello para ver, pero aun recostada en el suelo, y vi como la patita de la maquina se rompía y caí de un lado, rompiendo el cristal, y columpiándose al frente…

Donde estaba yo.

Con cristales rotos apuntándome.

En vez de ver su vida pasar por sus ojos, lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue en la primera plana del periódico "chica de 15 años muere aplastada por una maquina de dulces", ya podía imaginar hasta las fotos y los comentarios…

No

Rodé como pude, hasta que vi a la maquina caer enfrente de mi cara, pero solo un cristal que salió volando hiso un ligero corte en la mejilla.

Escuche una risa ahogada y me levante de un brinco como un gato.

Y vio a lo lejos a un policía corriendo a su dirección.

Levante del piso varias bolsas de comidas, y unas cuantas bebidas y me fui corriendo.

"Oye, DETENTE DELINCUENTE"

Pero corría mas rápido que el, así que fácilmente hui de ahí.

Corrí lo suficientemente lejos hasta ya no escuchar su voz y me detuve.

Había corrido demasiado, lograba escuchar mi propia respiración retumbando en mis oídos.

Casi muero…. Y de esa manera… más tonta.

Incluso el frio se le había ido del susto, y de la pequeña persecución que tubo con aquel guardia.

A pesar de que caí nieve con ventisca, apenas podía sentirlo por la adrenalina.

Saque un pañuelo y me acerque a una fuente que había para tomar agua.

Mi mejilla sangraba, y me había ensuciado de tierra.

Gire la llave, y no salía nada, me acerque y escuche como hacia presión el agua, y que no tardaría en salir, le volví a dar mas vueltas.

Un choro de agua salió disparada dándome en la cara, y mojándome todo el sweater….

Di tres pasos hacia atrás, y me quede viendo hacia la nada.

Ya no sabía ni que era lo que tenia que decir en un momento como este.

Me senté en el piso y cruce mis piernas, sentía como la nieve caía encima de mi, para todo este momento la adrenalina se había ido, y solo sentía mi cuerpo temblar del frio y la ropa mojada no ayudaba.

Escuche como un niño hablaba pero ni me tome la molestia de abrir lo ojos.

"Mamá, mira, Mama esta durmiendo en medio del parque" dijo un niño de cinco años a lo mucho.

"No lo veas, esta toda sucia debe ser peligrosa" los pasos se aceleraron "La policía debería hacer algo con esos malvivientes".

Gruñí, y solo me mordí la lengua, cerré la boca al menos hasta que esa señora estaba muy lejos.

Me recosté en plan de dormir y me importa un comino el mundo, solo esperando a que me aburriera o viniera otra policía a recogerme.

"Porque no me duermo y ya no despierto jamás" dije con pesimismo, aunque realmente no quería morirme, pero ya estaba harta de mi suerte, mi madre tenia razón, estaba maldita por un demonio o una especie de shinigami.

"Vamos pequeña que no te deber ir tan mal" abrí mis ojos para ver de quien era la voz, esperando ver a un policía, pero era un vagabundo, sonriéndome, muy sospechoso, mejor me pongo en guardia.

Me senté y me le quede viendo desconfiada, él se sentó enfrente de mí, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, algo trama o ya se le callo un tornillo al pobre.

"Nunca ahí que decir algo como eso, no importa que tan mal vaya la cosa, siempre ahí una salida o incluso mas, es solo de saber buscar y tomar las oportunidades" dijo con aire de autosuficiencia, como si esa fuera su máxima.

"No es verdad lo que dije, solo estoy siendo pesimista, últimamente no me va muy bien" le respondí, sin saber porque, le estaba contando esto, seguramente nunca lo volvería a ver.

"Ya veo, me alegro, pero no olvides lo que te dije es solo de -tomar las oportunidades- nunca lo olvides" dijo de manera exagerada y poniendo hincapié en la parte de tomar.

Su sonrisa me daba mala espina, pero lo que había dicho tenia razón, solo me estaba cerrando a una salida… podía a ver mas.

Pero no se quien se creía para aconsejarme.

"A ti no parece irte muy bien últimamente"

"¿a mi?, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Debe estar bromeando… era un vagabundo, claro que la vida no le sonreí.

"Bueno, solo mírate como estas" le respondí

"Ah!, ¿Esto?" tomo su ropa con sus dedos, y yo solo asistí con la cabeza "Las circunstancias me hicieron estar así, acá entre nosotros" se acercó a mi y dijo muy bajo "Estoy en una misión"

Definitivamente se le había caído un tornillo.

"Entiendo" conteste importándome poco, y sin entender ni un poquito.

El solo me guiño el ojo.

"El mundo es cruel, muy cruel con unas personas, y exageradamente con otros, nunca es justo, y siempre toma mucho de unos y poco de otros por eso ahí que saber usar ese" se puso de pie "momento, para hacer una movida y saber donde tomar y a quien" dijo cerrando su mano en el aire como si tomara algo.

"¿Cuál es ese momento?" pregunte, lo que decía ahora parecía importante y con un significado muy revelador.

No dijo nada por un momento.

"Cuando este totalmente confiado" me ofreció su mano para levantarme, y la tome "cuando no dude de ti, ni de la mano que le ofreces"

¿Qué?

Espera…

Sentí un golpe en la parte de mi estomago, me lleve los brazos al estomago, y sentí como golpeaban mi cabeza y caí al piso.

Vi su sonrisa, que nunca había desaparecido de su rostro, pero ahora ya entendía porque me dio mala espina en un comienzo, no había perdido en conocimiento, pero poco me faltaba, era como si hubiera querido dejarme despierta apropósito.

Se agacho en donde estaba y tomo mi mochila y la registro, saco la comida que acaba de robar, y saco lo poco de valor, se le veía apresurado, tomo mi cuchillo, temí que lo robara pero lo dejo.

"Espero que te sirviera la lección hoy, soy un excelente maestro, te aseguro que no se te olvida" dijo riendo, el sabia que estaba despierta.

No… El quería que yo viera como me robaba.

Solo se llevo la comida, el chocolate que traía y unas baratijas.

Se levanto, y me arrojo la mochila, ya estaba volviendo mi cuerpo en si, y podía moverlo un poco, pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para levantarme.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo gatita, y gracias por la comida"

Yo también lo espero… por que te golpeare asta que no seas capaz de tener esa sonrisa de nuevo

Se dio la vuelta

Y sonrió como si me hubiera escuchado perfectamente lo que pensaba.

"Y no lo olvides, es solo de "tomar" y no dejar las oportunidades"

Maldito.

Hoy había aprendido dos cosas

Primera, los vagabundos dan los mejores consejos.

Y segunda, no confíes en ellos…

Porque si lo haces, terminas en el piso, con un dolor horrible en el abdomen, toda magullada y mordiendo tierra con nieve.

Ah… y sin comida.

Ahora si tenia ganas de llorar, pero estaba demasiado cansada y sentía como los parpados me pesaban y me dejaba caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.

Lo de dejarse llevar por Morfeo era literal, pero que cálido era dormir sobre el, era como una sensación cálida y embriagadora, que aturdía todos mis sentidos, y el olor que desprendía era demasiado para mi, era tan fuerte, sentía como mis ojos se ponían llorosos, y mi corazón se encogía, y se regocijara en esa calidez. No tordo en que de mis ojos escurrieran esas lagrimas que tantas veces luchaba para que nunca se vieran en mi rostro, pero era demasiado, pero no me importo, no quería abrir lo ojos, temía perder esta sensación, esta tranquilidad y despertar en el frio piso.

Si esto era un sueño quería que durara… lo más que se pudiera.

...

…

…

Se mecía, y se movía, como si me acunara, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sentía algo parecido, la melancolía se hiso presente, pero solo hiso que me aferrara mas al momento.

**Shinkansen****con destino a Tokio, salida desde Kioto a 9:10 pm, se les desea un buen viaje, hora de llegada 11:45**

¡Eso no era un sueño!, a menos que tuviera muy buena imaginación, ahora si temía abrir lo ojos y no por abandonar aquella sensación tan placentera, si no con encontrarse con algún peligro al abrir lo ojos.

Siempre pasaba, no importaba donde, cuando se despertaba así de desorientada y abrió los ojos ¡Bam! Despertaba atada saber donde, en un hospital… o junto a…

"Sé que estas despierta"

Abrí los ojos y vi hacia arriba.

Válgame dios….

Esta vez no fue la excepción, tenia enfrente este… demonio, viéndome con desaprobación.

Y no solo eso, si no que la tenia demasiado cerca, vi hacia los lados y me di cuenta que estaba recostada en su regazo, y no solo eso… SINO SIENDO ABRAZADA POR ELLA.

"¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?, o solo veré esa cara de pánico cada vez que te vea despertar" dijo en broma, pero tenia algo de verdad esas palabras.

Me intente levantar, pero sus brazos me sujetaron con mas fuerza y me regresaron donde estaba, ella tenia demasiada fuerza o yo me encontraba débil.

Seguramente las dos cosas.

Ella me siguió viendo esperando una respuesta, y sin ninguna señal de querer soltarme, no sabía si estaba demasiado asustada, o avergonzada de que me estuviera abrazando de esa manera…

¡NO!

¡ESTABA INDIGNADA!

Como iba estar asustada, y peor aun avergonzada….

"No… tengo n-ada que decir" fantástico, intimídala con su tartamudeo.

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que decir?" pregunto de nuevo, cada vez viéndome, de esa manera… en la que hacia que me tragara mis palabras.

"No tengo nada que…" Vi un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

¡ME VA MATAR!

¡Hablare!

"Lo siento… muchas cosas pasaron" me miro como diciéndome, no te cortes " y todo se salió de control"

¿Cómo Esos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo podían tener un destello tan diabólico?

"Continua, soy toda oídos"

"¡Sabes tengo una suerte horrible, yo no busco los problemas!, ellos me encuentran, Salí solo a caminar el otro día en tu casa… ya sabes tomar aire, y una cosa vino a la otra y termine en Kyoto… lo siento"

"¿y así que solo terminaste en aquí?"

Asistí.

Esta mujer deba trabajar en la policía, para que los criminales confiesen sus crímenes…

"Yo no quería que esto pasara… lo siento" mis ojos se volvieron a empañar, y unas tercas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

¿Cuántas veces me había disculpado ya? No importaba, realmente estaba arrepentida.

Sentí su mano limpiar mis lagrimas, yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, beso mi frente, y me abrazo, mi rostro ardió, y me mareo la dulce fragancia que despendía, era… eso, lo de el sueño, y oculte me rostro, para que no viera mi silencioso llanto.

Pasamos un momento así, sin decir nada, yo reflexionaba lo que había pasado, y a ella se le veía pensativa.

"No pienses que la platica termino acá" Nanoha no rompas el momento" me contaras lo que paso después, pero tienes que darte una ducha y dormir un poco.

¿Que mas quedaba? Ella realmente le ayudo… tenia que contarle, pero no todo, por que ni yo misma entendía que rayos paso.

"Hmm, ¿Nanoha?"

"Dime"

"¿Puedes soltarme? Creo que puedo sentarme sola, además debes estar incomoda" ir así ya era bochornoso, de por si el vagón no iba muy lleno, pero habían dos personas que no dejan de vernos y parecían brillarles los ojos.

"¿Eh?, para nada, es tan cómodo llevarte, no sabia que fuerzas tan abrazadle Toy-chan" oh, había regresado el tic de mi ojo "Nanoha" insistí, pero con todo el autocontrol que tenia.

Hiso un puchero, pero termino soltándome de todas maneras, y me senté alado de ella, un poco retirado de ella, no para no molestarla… sino por si acaso.

"Oh, debes estar muriéndote de hambre" busco en su bolso, y saco una caja de bentou de un mini súper. "Después de todo no comiste nada"

Yo miraba la comida, toda hipnotizada, y embobada, que tarde en notar ese detalle.

Hasta que hiso "click" en mi memoria…

"¿Cómo sabias que tenia hambre?" le pregunte inocentemente, esperando ella no haya visto el incidente del vagabundo.

Hasta que vi que volteo, y comenzó a reírse.

¡ELLA LO VIO!, ¡vio como me golpeaban y me robaban!

Solo tome la caja, y continúe comiendo sin decir nada.

-.-.-.-.

Fin del capitulo 7

Vaya, si que me costó hacer este capitulo, simplemente las ideas no venían, y pues muchas distracciones… poca escritura, vaya… eso llevo a que tardara tanto.

Gracias por leer.

Dejen comentarios :D


End file.
